


Fatalidad

by SebbyPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyPhantomhive/pseuds/SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Esta es una historia donde la frialdad y la falta de escrúpulos se hacen evidentes en la mansión Phantomhive.Esta historia contiene incesto





	1. Prólogo

Vincent Phantomhive al parecer a perdido la cordura tras la muerte de su esposa, en la mirada azulina de su pequeño hijo similar a la de su hermosa Rachel ha encontrado su delirio, su locura... Sometiendo a su propio hijo a sus más bajos instintos. El odio de Ciel hacia él es evidente más parece disfrutar de su desprecio, al parecer que mientras más lo humilla forma un extraño lazo de amor con su hermoso hijo.

Ciel por su parte se ha refugiado en el odio que alberga en su ser, al sentirse el juguete de su padre en este perverso juego de placer, del cual el no disfruta. Buscando venganza por su humillación decide hacer un pacto infernal, es donde aparece un demonio a quien el llamó Sebastian Michaelis, este aprovechando la vulnerabilidad del joven comienza a disfrutar del placer que este le regala. Ambos al principio solo lo hacen por motivos meramente egoístas, pero al final terminarán descubriendo que algo más fuerte los termina uniendo y descubriendo como el amor es la fatalidad que puede sellar nuestros destinos.

🎶🎶🎶

Nocturno de celaje deslumbrante  
tu encanto rememoro a cada instante  
romance del momento en que vivieras  
con el alma iluminada, descubriendo en tu mirada  
un amor que nadie tuvo para mi  
 aunque aciago el destino, dividió nuestro camino  
y angustiado para siempre te perdí. 

Fatalidad signo cruel, en su rodar se llevo  
el mas valioso joyel que tu querer me brindo  
el calor permanente de un cariño,  
que habido como un niño de ti tanto esperé. 


	2. Viles sentimientos

Ciel Phantomhive joven de apenas trece años, se prepara para algún día ocupar el lugar distinguido de su padre, ese lugar en la aristocracia inglesa en la cual su familia desde generaciones pasadas ha venido trabajando desde la oscuridad. Actos atroces y a veces llenos de crueldad son los que deben realizar por cumplir su objetivo el cual es salvaguardar el buen nombre de la Reina y por ende de Inglaterra. La frialdad de sus actos no se reflejaba en la sonrisa amable que Vincent Phantomhive regalaba de forma hipócrita a quien se le cruzaba. 

-Buenas noches mi señor... ¿necesita algo?...- Preguntaba con clara devoción el anciano mayordomo de la mansión cuando se acercaba a su amo, quien apenas llegaba de la ciudad.

-Sirve la cena, en unos minutos Ciel y yo iremos al comedor- Eran las palabras de Vincent con esa tan encantadora sonrisa suya, el mayordomo asintió con su cabeza para aceptar aquella orden cuando se disponía a marcharse una pregunta de su señor detenía su andar.

-¿Dónde está Ciel?- Cuestionó curioso mirando a su mayordomo que volteaba a verlo para dar una respuesta.

-Lo vi hace unos minutos dirigirse a la biblioteca... debe estar ahí...- Su simple respuesta provocaba una sonrisa en su amo. -¿Quiere que lo llame?- Preguntaba el anciano con un poco de extrañeza, pero quien era el para cuestionarle algo así que solo se prestaba a encaminarse a la biblioteca.

-No te preocupes yo voy a buscarlo, después de todo lo he dejado solo por muchas horas.- Detenía nuevamente el andar de su mayordomo, quien se prestaba a dirigirse con diligencia a la cocina para hacer que la servidumbre sirviera la cena. El conde con una sonrisa agilitaba el paso para llegar a la biblioteca al llegar con sigilo abrió la puerta y sin que su hijo lo notara se le acercaba por la espalda.

-Ciel...- escuchó su llamado el joven de hermosa mirada azulina que se sobresaltó un poco en su asiento, estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no había notado la presencia de su padre, rápidamente cerró el libro que leía y con disimulo lo escabullía con otros que tenía apilados en la mesita junto a él.

-Buenas noches...- Le saludaba fríamente el jovencito levantándose de su asiento, mirándolo fijo con evidente fastidio su padre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver el "amoroso" gesto de su hijo, tomando su mano lo halaba para si, regalándole un abrazo.

-¿Me has extrañado?- Era el cuestionamiento disfrazado de ternura de su padre, el joven sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco pero no precisamente como reacción agradable a ese abrazo sino de coraje y frustración.

-Nosotros no extrañamos a nadie.- Murmuró en voz baja sintiendo como su padre lo acariciaba con firmeza y algo de perversión en medio de ese abrazo.

-no deberías ser tan frío.- Con sarcasmo su padre le decía, el joven sonriendo con ironía se apartaba aprovechando la oportunidad, sus sonrisas eran un reflejo entre si, la frialdad entre ambos era más que evidente, sin el mínimo ápice de amor fraternal entre ellos.

-Creo que estás molesto porque te deje solo hoy.- Hablaba Vincent con evidente sarcasmo pues conocía muy bien el odio que su hijo le guardaba, mientras lo miraba como se disponía a arreglar los libros que había leído en esa tarde hasta la noche.

-Esta noche compensaré mi ausencia.- Le sorprendió con esas palabras susurradas al oído, Ciel al oírlo y tenerlo tan cerca solo fruncía el ceño con molestia, su padre sonreía divertido al notar su enojo, y para llenarlo más de ese vil sentimiento atrapaba sus labios con los suyos en un profundo beso. 

-Preparémonos para cenar.- Musitó el mayor un par de segundos después de ese inesperado beso, el joven que estaba ya al parecer acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto agachaba humillado la cabeza, pues le llenaba de repulsión sentir ese beso. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos de odio y coraje que solo escuchó cuando la puerta se cerraba. Su padre se había marchado seguramente con esa sonrisa de evidente satisfacción, porque ese hombre al parecer amaba el humillarlo.

-Te odio...- Musitaba Ciel con coraje y su mirada se tornaba llorosa por ese sentimiento que le agobiaba el alma, apretando sus puños trataba de calmar su frustración. Lo que venia pensando hace días parecía hacerse más claro para si, tomando un libro sobre demonios se aferraba a él con fuerza apretándolo a su pecho. Un trozo de papel caía de entre ese libro, el joven lo leyó y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa, escondiéndola de nuevo en ese misterioso y algo aterrador libro.

-Acabaré con mi vida pero antes de hacerlo te haré pagar mi humillación, querido padre.- Era el murmullo del jovencito saliendo de la biblioteca, estaba seguro de lo que haría, aun cuando eso le costara su propia vida. 

La pequeña nota que había escrito con su puño y letra el joven, advertía una triste sentencia a su miserable existencia.

Mi ser está roto, mi alma no tiene valor...

*****************************************************************************************************


	3. Un extraño contrato

A la mañana siguiente el joven Phantomhive se aseaba con una evidente frustración en su rostro, era la tercera vez que lo hacía en menos de dos horas, pero no podía apartar de su cuerpo esa sensación de asco y repulsión hacia si mismo. Mientras se restregaba con jabón fuertemente en una de sus piernas por su mente pasaba el desagradable recuerdo, ese en el que su padre la noche anterior había acariciado su piel con lascivia. 

Levantándose de la tina iba al lavamanos cercano para vomitar lo poco que había desayunado una hora atrás, cuan repudiado se sentía al recordar como su "amoroso" padre lo embestía en altas horas de la madrugada pasada. Ni por mucho que vomitara se quitaba esa sensación de asco, palidecido se sentaba en el suelo frío del baño, reprimiendo que alguna lagrima se le escapara y que evidenciara ese terrible sentir. Hace mucho ya se había prometido a sí mismo el no llorar por ello, con su fuerte determinación sin seguirse lamentando se levantó y se prestaba a secarse y vestirse.

Era doloroso el ver en su pecho las leves marcas que tenía sobre todo alrededor de sus pezones, su padre tenía cierta fijación en esta parte sensible de su cuerpo, con un suspiro trataba de borrar esos recuerdos. Tal vez las marcas de su cuerpo con el tiempo desaparecían pero las que ya estaban en su alma eso jamás lo haría, era lo que pensaba mientras se vestía, ¿como su padre pudo haber cambiado de esa manera? tanto amaba a Rachel para enloquecer de esa manera cuando murió dos años atrás, por meses pensó que su desvarío iría desvaneciéndose pero ahora estaba seguro que no cambiaría y no le daría más oportunidad de retractarse, salía del cuarto de bañocon una pequeña sonrisa que en sus labios se esbozaba, desafiante se mostraba solo para ocultar la gran humillación que sufría al ser el objeto de placer de su padre.

Ese día su padre no estaría y era la perfecta oportunidad del joven de mirada azulina para ejecutar su plan, aunque debía admitir que era algo fantasioso si lo pensaba con claridad. Salió en la tarde de la mansión con un libro en las manos, avisando al anciano mayordomo que daría un pequeño paseo por los alrededores de su basta propiedad. Llegó a una parte algo despejada y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire se dispuso a invocar a ese ser de la oscuridad que se supone cumpliría su deseo a cambio de su alma.

-Nada ocurre... esto es una tontería...- murmuró molesto después de unos minutos y ver a uno pasos de él un pequeño símbolo dibujado en el pasto después de  haber mencionado una extraña plegaria en un idioma que ni conocía, desganado se sentó y miraba mal su símbolo ahora se sentía más que ridículo, recostándose miraba el cielo cerrando los ojos parecía dormitarse. 

-Nhg...-era el jadeo que escuchó dentro de su mente, claramente era de él, un jadeo carente de placer pero su cuerpo lo obligaba a emitirlo forzado de sus labios entreabiertos cuando su padre lo masturbaba con fuerza. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos y acabar ese mal sueño? O más bien de ese horrible recuerdo. Pronto en su cabeza vio los ojos de su padre, esa mirada perversa que le regalaba cuando lo bañaba de su eyaculación cuando había llegado al éxtasis. Justo cuando él se sentía el ser más inmundo que pudiera haber, provocar a su padre de esa manera de cierta manera él se sentía culpable justificándolo un poco. 

-¿Lo odias?- Se escuchaba una extraña voz resonar dentro de su cabeza, paralizando al muchacho que percibía un extraño aroma a su olfato, era extraño pero agradable. No sabía en qué tipo de trance estaba, pero decidió seguir la corriente a esa voz que parecía esperar respuesta.

-Si lo odio...- Murmuraba el joven con enojo y rabia refiriéndose a su padre, la voz parecía sonreír esto lo percibió Ciel, que de inmediato reaccionó.

-¿Te burlas?- Cuestionó con evidente altanería, eso solo provocó que esa misteriosa voz sonriera un poco más fuerte. 

\- Pero que humano tan interesante pareces...- Hablaba esa voz con intensidad, Ciel ahora sonreía, por alguna razón inexplicable ese ser no le asustaba, tampoco le daba paz, pero era extrañamente agradable el oírlo.

-Dime... ¿Cuál será tu deseo? ...- Le preguntaba con interés el ser de la oscuridad que parecía que estaba dispuesto a pactar con el joven, quien se sorprendió al ver que su pequeño ritual había resultado.

-Ya lo viste... Quiero acabar y humillar a mi padre...- Eran las palabras del jovencito que lentamente abría los ojos, y se sonrojó un poco al mirar al hombre que estaba sentado junto a él, este que le sonreía mientras lo escuchaba atento.

-solo eso... es muy sencilla tu petición.- Decía el hombre de intensa mirada carmesí, esbelta figura e innegable belleza.

-pero no quiero que sea rápido, debe ser algo bien planeado que sufra el tiempo que yo he sufrido.- Susurró con voz entrecortada el jovencito preso del coraje que le embargaba, mientras se sentaba desviaba la mirada un poco a ese hombre que no dejaba de verlo.

-Veo que tú podrías hacerlo solo... se ve que tiene agallas.- Eran las palabras del ser de la oscuridad y en ningún momento dejaba de ver al joven que estaba sentado junto a él. 

-Agradezco tu halago... pero quiero hacerlo bien... ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?- Con certeza hablaba Ciel dejando a un lado su timidez, después de todo no estaba concretando una cita amorosa estaba por dar su alma a cambio de un vil deseo, ese brillo de determinación en su mirada alteró profundo en el demonio que lo escuchaba.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me pide algo así de esa manera... usualmente tiemblan, lloran y se asustan.- Dijo este con la mirada que le destellaba un poco reaccionando a esas actitudes tan altaneras y soberbias, el alma torturada de ese niño emanaba un exquisito aroma, algo que solo era percibido por su olfato.

-Está bien lo acepto... Suena divertido- De inmediato dijo sin seguir refutándole, después de todo no perdía nada, estaba tan harto de las mismas almas insípidas de siempre, el joven con gesto de triunfador parecía orgullecerse de su hazaña.

-Ahora es necesario sellar este pacto, pero veo que tu padre está al tanto de tu cuerpo, no se podrá ocultar el sello.- Con algo de malicia hablaba el demonio y el joven solo chasqueó la lengua, ya ese ser oscuro sabia de su escabroso secreto, ese secreto que mantenía a la fuerza con su padre.

-Tendré que sellarlo de otra manera.- Dijo el demonio tomando su mentón, acariciaba su rostro que se tornaba sonrojado con cada caricia que le regalaba.

-¿Qué haces?- en un murmullo entre molesto y nervioso cuestionaba el jovencito, al sentir esas inesperadas caricias, además notaba como ese extraño ser parecía devorarlo con la mirada, pero muy al contrario de lo que su padre provocaba, le parecía excitante el tenerlo así. Ya que tampoco hacia mayor esfuerzo por detenerlo.

-Sellémoslo con un beso...- Con aire coqueto le decía el demonio muriendo de ganas por saborear esos labios y así poder percibir un poco más esa alma altanera que vibraba entre sus manos.

-En el libro no decía nada de sellar un pacto con besos...-Entre dudoso y algo coqueto el joven le insinuaba sintiendo cercano el aliento de este sobre sus labios.

-Hay muchas cosas que este libro no dice...- Igual de coqueto le respondía, Ciel sonreía halagado, que más daba si ese demonio lo besara no era más vil de lo que su padre le hacía. Así que asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos aceptaba ese beso, aunque sospechaba que era pretexto tonto del demonio. Al sentir sus labios siendo besados una extraña sensación lo invadió, su ser entero se estremecía de forma cálida nada comparado con el asqueroso primer beso que recibió de su padre.

Labios que se unen formando un nuevo pacto, borrando de a poco el repudio de un triste pasado.

 

l***************************************************************************************************

Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero les agrade este capitulo :*

besos :*


	4. Suplicio

De forma extraña Ciel se dejaba seducir por el intenso beso del demonio, quien en ningún momento le bajaba la mirada, al notar esa mirada penetrante y algo desafiante también le dirigió la mirada con fijación. Ahora ambos se encontraban como en una batalla de miradas, como viendo quien la bajaba primero, pero esa actitud desafiante de los dos solo intensificaba ese beso delicioso. 

El travieso demonio sabiendo que no se dejaría ganar por un mocoso, de repente en medio de ese beso mordió ligeramente el labio del otro haciéndolo sangrar un poco, esto hizo perder la concentración de Ciel bajando la mirada. 

-Perdiste.- Dijo burlón el demonio cuando se separaron pues ya habían terminado ese jueguito de miradas. El jovencito algo molesto, porque detestaba  perder, lo miraba con fastidio.

-Eres un tramposo... me mordiste.- Le reprendía molesto el joven sintiendo con sus dedos su labio humedecido de sangre.

-Para que el contrato se selle debe haber sangre.- Respondía el otro sin borrar de su rostro ese gesto burlón.

-Entonces debe ser sangre de ambos ¿no?- Era la respuesta del joven que disimulaba que se estaba divirtiendo así, ¿Quién diría que se divertiría con un demonio? Acercándose a sus labios los rozaba a los suyos para morderle de igual manera. Entonces la sangre de ambos se mezclaba, esto produjo los dos un extraño calor invadirles, estaban excitándose y lo mejor que hicieron para saciarse fue dejarse llevar por un apasionado beso que  disfrutaron hasta quedarse sin aliento. 

-Creo que será divertido este pacto contigo.- Le susurraba el demonio con la mirada que le destellaba un poco, mientras acariciaba al muchacho que desviaba la mirada con soberbia.

-Puede ser...- Dijo jactancioso el tener la atención de ese sensual demonio que lo halagaba. 

-¿Me dejarás corromperte?- Le cuestionaba coqueto el demonio con la intención de seducirlo ya no se conformaba con un simple beso.

-Demonio, estoy corrompido.- Musito serio el muchacho con la mirada un poco sombría. 

-Si pero no lo disfrutas... conmigo si lo harás.- Le aclaraba el mayor tratando de recostarlo en el pasto. -No es por presumir pero soy un buen amante.- Murmuró sensual recostándose un poco sobre el mientras coqueto le guiñaba el ojo.

-No lo dudo con ese beso lo pude sentir.- Insinuaba coqueto también Ciel hasta el mismo se sorprendía de verse actuar así, era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de conversación con alguien, eso lo abrumó un poco y empujándolo se sentaba para calmar los ímpetus del demonio y los suyos también, 

-Pero todavía no te dejaré hacerme nada.- Con altivez sentenciaba al jovencito que desviaba la mirada.

-Me rogarás por placer, ya lo verás.- Se le escuchaba decir al demonio también con cierta altivez arreglándose la ropa. Ciel solo sonreía al verlo y en el fondo no le ofendía aquella insinuación porque sospechaba que podía cumplirse, pues sinceramente estaba atraído al demonio. 

-¿Cómo me llamarás amo?- Cuestionaba el demonio para iniciar una nueva conversación.

-¿Sebastian? Suena bien en ti...- Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa acariciándole sutilmente el rostro.

-Me halagas...- dijo con una sonrisa el demonio al ver el gesto amable del pequeño.

-Sonaba bien también en mi perro muerto.- Se le burló Ciel soltando una pequeña risilla. Ambos sonrieron con algo de complicidad y coquetería, querían besarse pero prefirieron contenerse. No querían parecer novios, pensaban para si. Ya estaba haciéndose algo tarde y el jovencito debía regresar a la mansión para no levantar sospechas. El demonio veía alejarse a su nuevo contratista, mientras no dejaba de ver como su delgada y pequeña silueta se alejaba.

-Estaré cerca.- Le dijo en voz alta cuando lo veía alejarse, fue algo inconsciente que se le escapó de los labios. Ciel al escucharlo no volteó a verlo con un ademán de mano se despedía y se sonrojaba un poco. Al llegar la noche Vincent estaba en el despacho junto a su hijo, quien estaba con una actitud menos hostil de la acostumbrada.

-Padre... he pensado que...- Iniciaba la conversación el joven pues ahora debía idear como Sebastian entraría a la mansión, y tenía una ligera idea de cómo hacerlo.

-¿En qué?- Su padre cuestionó interesado, era raro que su hijo le hablara de sus pensamientos.

-Debería tener a un mayordomo para mí.- Sugirió con gesto aburrido aparentando no darle mucha importancia, aunque para él era algo muy importante pues de lo que su padre decidiera dependía su plan.

-¿Por qué eso tan de repente?- Le cuestionaba el conde con curiosidad mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno lo pensé... porque tú tienes a Tanaka pero él ya está anciano, no me servirá para después, podríamos ir preparando a un nuevo mayordomo.- Respondió con frialdad el pequeño eso cautivaba al hombre que se enorgullecía por verle actuar así. -Suena bien...- Fue su respuesta simple pero sabía que su hijo le seguiría hablando.

-Pero yo lo quiero elegir.- Le decía el joven con algo de altivez para convencerlo, conocía la debilidad de su padre, y esa era su actitud arrogante.

-Es algo inesperada tu petición.- Algo dudoso dijo Vincent tomando el bello rostro de su hijo para que lo mirara a los ojos y no le mintiera.

-Tú siempre dices que debo comenzar a tomar buenas decisiones, quiero empezar con esta, es solo elegir a un simple sirviente.- Le respondía con mala cara pero a la vez con seriedad, mirándolo fijo también para que no sospechara de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Si me convences tal vez te diga que si...- el mayor le hablaba seductor sobre los labios, Ciel de alguna forma sabía que su padre le pediría algo así, no quedaba de otra sino de resignarse y ceder a los sucios deseos de su padre.

-¿Me dirás que si...?- Cuestionó con fingida emoción el jovencito aunque le asqueaba pensar lo que haría por conseguir que Sebastian entrara a la mansión.

-Se un niño bueno hoy y te dejaré que hagas lo que quieras.- Con la mirada lasciva parecía devorar a su hijo, queriendo hacerlo suyo ahí mismo. Ciel desviando la mirada asentía con la cabeza y se desabrochaba la camisa para acabar de una vez con el suplicio.

-Ngh...- era el jadeo que minutos después de los labios del jovencito se escuchaba emitir, cuando este sentado sobre la erección de su padre se embestía así mismo con firmeza, no era para nada placentero lo que hacía pero esa noche se sentía algo estimulado pues recordaba al demonio, esa mirada penetrante y ese beso exquisito que compartieron, lo hacía de alguna forma olvidar su penuria y humillación, imaginándose estar pronto así con él.

-tsk...- era el chasquido del demonio que fuera de la ventana de ese despacho observaba con sigilo como a su contratista lo corrompían. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Pensó y eso le molestó aun más, cuando sintió la mirada de Ciel sobre él, con un destello de tristeza que lo cautivó por completo.

**********************************************************************************

Gracias por seguir la lectura de este fic... 

Besos 


	5. Planes

Fijó sus ojos carmesí en esa mirada triste que parecía pedir ayudar en medio de la semi oscuridad pudo distinguir esos ojos azules suplicantes, Ciel bajó la mirada al instante y procuraba por terminar esa humillación, acelerando el movimiento de su cuerpo pretendía llevar a su padre al éxtasis y así lo hizo antes de que lo llenara con su eyaculación lo obligaba a salir de su interior. Recogiendo su ropa daba por terminada esa sesión mientras veía a su padre masturbarse.

-Espera Ciel...- Masculló entre dientes en medio de su orgasmo al ver a su hijo alejarse, quien se detuvo y volteó a verlo con un gesto de duda.

-Hoy estuviste intenso... Creo que te está gustando esto...- Con malicia hablaba Vincent mientras dejaba de tocarse, y en su mirada destellaba perversión y eso asqueaba más al jovencito que de cierta forma se cuestionaba si era cierto lo que había dicho.

-Tenemos un trato ¿No?- Irrumpió el incómodo silencio para salir de una vez de allí.

-Seré un maldito... pero cumplo mis promesas.- Alegó su padre satisfecho por esa entrega sin borrar esa inescrupulosa sonrisa que tanto odiaba su "pequeño".

-Buenas noches...- Dijo el jovencito antes de salir pero no podía sacar de su mente  la mirada del demonio que lo espiaba y por lo dicho por su padre ¿Intenso? ¿Le gustaba?. Tal vez el traer a Sebastian a su mente en ese momento en que lo embestía, esos besos que le regaló por la tarde no fue buena idea haberlo recordado. Avergonzado se lo reprendía a sí mismo en silencio al caminar por el pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación. Al entrar encontró una silueta que lo esperaba de pie junto a la cama.

-Buenas noches, joven amo.- Saludaba como si nada el demonio al verlo entrar, Ciel esquivaba su mirada, estaba un poco apenado aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

-¿Joven amo?- Murmuró burlón con una leve sonrisa, y se dirigía a su armario para buscar una pijama y ropa interior.

-Escuché que así se te debe llamar. Solo estoy practicando.- Le respondió animado el demonio colocándosele por detrás paralizando al joven que contenía sus ganas de llorar, no sabía porque estaba vulnerable solo era un demonio que estaba tras suyo, no era como que quería desahogarse para que lo consolara.

-¿Viste lo que tuve que hacer para que entres a la mansión?.- Murmuró con sarcasmo para evitar caer en las garras del sentimentalismo y verse patéticamente vulnerable frente a él.

-Si lo vi...- En voz baja le contestó el demonio tratando de no querer abrazarlo, y no entendía porque tenia esa necesidad de refugiarlo en sus brazos, el silencio invadió su extraño dialogo.

-Voy a bañarme me siento asqueroso.- Dijo el joven sin mirarlo se alejaba al baño pero sintió como este lo seguía, sonrío un poco al notarlo, era como un perrito tras suyo y le pareció gracioso.

-Puedo prepararte el baño.- Alegaba el atractivo demonio haciendo que detuviera su andar.

-¿Y sabes hacerlo?- Le cuestionó con duda el de mirada azulina mirándolo de reojo.

-No... pero si me dices como lo hago.- dijo con cierta inocencia el demonio, eso enterneció un poco al joven pero lo disimuló con un gesto malhumorado.

-Eres un inútil.- Musitó con fingida molestia y entraba al baño mientras el demonio sonreía siguiendo sus pasos.

-Tú deberás entrenarme.- Hablaba con un cierto tono coqueto entrando junto con el al baño.

-Tsk... que fastidio- Era el bufido molesto del jovencito pero aun así le indicó como le gustaba tomar su baño en la tina, Sebastian algo emocionado lo hizo según lo indicado, pero siendo demonio se le facilitaba un poco más pues con solo meter su mano al agua la calentaba y de reojo miraba como este se desnudaba a unos pasos. Ciel de alguna forma a propósito se dejaba contemplar, al escuchar que ya estaba lista el agua se prestaba a sumergirse pero solo al poner el pie se le quemó por la alta temperatura del agua.

-¡Está demasiado caliente... eres idiota...!- Le regañaba con enojo mirándolo mal y sentía como su pie ardía.

-Tú dijiste caliente...- Musitó burlón pero a la vez verlo desnudo más de cerca le provocaba extrañas sensaciones.

-Pero caliente que pueda soportar mi piel.- Algo resignado le hablaba el joven pero al notar su mirada lasciva desvió la suya, el demonio introdujo su mano al agua y trató de enfriarla un poco. Y así lo hizo, su contratista al probar el agua con un dedo  y sentir que estaba perfecta al fin tomaba su baño sin refutar.

-¿Cuáles son los planes para mañana joven amo?- Cuestionaba el demonio mirando como ese pequeño se mojaba poco a poco.

-Mañana temprano mandaré al mensajero a decir a los otros mayordomos de las mansiones vecinas si conocen a alguien de confianza para que venga a la entrevista conmigo a la tarde. Y tú te incluirás entre ellos.- Le respondía con jactancia mirándolo de reojo.

-Tu plan suena brillante.- Le insinuaba un poco burlón por lo simple de su plan.

-¿Te estás burlando?- Le cuestionaba mirándolo con odio al sentir ese tono burlón en su voz. -Eres idiota si piensas que te elegiría de la nada a ti.- Le reprendía al ver su pequeña e irónica sonrisa.

-Espero que tu padre no se meta en esto.- Alegaba el demonio con una sarcástica sonrisa

-No lo hará...- Murmuró el joven agachando la mirada recordando lo que había hecho minutos atrás. 

-Pagué el precio por ello.-Terminaba de decir con algo de enojo para sí mismo. 

-Ya veo...- Dijo el demonio algo confundido tratando de entender su actitud. -Pero a ti no te pareció del todo desagradable.- Alegaba al final con malicia para disimular un extraño coraje que sentía al recordar las escenas de cómo se entregaba a su padre casi sin refutar.

-Cállate... No eres nadie para hablarme así.- Le reprendió con enojo el joven abriendo sus ojos, el no lo disfrutaba le asqueaba, si se emocionó un poco en esta entrega era porque el demonio lo excitaba y se imaginaba siendo el quien lo poseyera  pero obviamente eso no le diría.

-Soy un demonio sin corazón ¿Qué esperabas?- Decía el demonio sin dejar que  notara los celos que sentía y fue lo que provocó que le insinuara lo anterior, el joven lo miró y notó un extraño destello en su mirada halándole de la camisa lo acercaba a su rostro con fuerza,  juntando sus labios lo besaba con pasión a lo que el demonio solo correspondió con gusto. 

 

Humano y demonio, dos seres distintos tratando de esconder extrañas sensaciones tras un beso apasionado ,callando un poco la ansiedad de sus almas atormentadas.

*************************************************************************************************+

Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia D 

besos :*


	6. Contrato

El joven se deleitaba de ese apasionado beso, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar un extraño calor. Y este calor aumentaba ya que el demonio acariciaba con firmeza su desnuda y húmeda piel. 

-¿quieres hacerlo?- Cuestionaba segundos después Ciel con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y sus labios humedecidos por ese beso, mirando al demonio entre desafiante y excitado. Sus alientos se mezclaban de forma tan exquisita que no hubo respuesta solo continuaron ese beso. Rodeando algo amoroso sus brazos a su cuello profundizaba ese beso, se sentía tan bien muy diferente a esos besos que su padre le obligaba a corresponder, esos besos le daban asco estos con su demonio le eran adictivos, segundos después se quedó sin aliento y separándose se miraban.

-Tu cuerpo debe estar cansado.- Era la respuesta del demonio sobre sus labios, pero obviamente no le preocupaba si estuviera cansado o no, solo quería subestimarlo y escucharlo refutar por ello.

-Supones que soy débil...- Eran las palabras con tono sarcástico y coqueto que le daba el joven y seguía abrazado al demonio como esperando solo recuperar el aliento y continuar. 

-No lo sé... Un demonio como yo podría matarte de placer.- Advertía con igual coquetería Sebastian y lo tomaba en sus brazos, para llevarlo a la cama.

-Presumes demasiado...- Con un pequeño sonrojo le susurraba al oído al darse cuenta a donde lo llevaba, se sentía algo estúpido porque de pronto la timidez le invadió. ¿Por que se ponía de esa manera? no era la primera vez que lo haría, bueno en si si lo era, porque lo haría por mero gusto, no por obligación.

-¿Te pusiste tímido?- Le habló un poco burlón el demonio al notar su actitud.

-No es como si fuera tu primera vez... ¿O si?- Le decía en un tono irónico con algo de malicia, mientras lo recostaba en la cama. El joven torció la mirada con algo de molestia, por sentirse descubierto.

-No es mi primera vez... y lo sabes... hace rato viste como me la metían.- Quitandose la pena le hablaba con una falsa sonrisa de malicia, pues sentirse el juguete sexual de su padre le llenaba de verguenza, pero ante el demonio no mostraria aquello sin sospechar que Sebastian leia todos sus gestos y palabras.

-Juju... Que rudo sonó eso... Un jovencito como tu no debería hablar así...- Le susurró al oido y pretendia besarlo a manera de castigo, pero lo que sintió fue la mano del joven empujarlo de su rostro.

-No me beses... ya me puse de malas...- Dijo con un bufido molesto y se cubria con una sabana.

-Bueno no es como que estuviera tan desesperado por estar contigo.- Algo ardido el demonio le dijo al verse rechazado de esa forma.

-Te morías de ganas, lo noté.- Burlonamente le decia el jovencito de traviesa mirada azulina con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez te mentí...- Le refutó el otro con fingida seriedad.

-Pues no quiero que vuelvas a mentirme, es una orden- Hablaba con autoridad Ciel mirandolo fijamente pero sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa de malicia.

-Si... mi señor...- Era lo que se escuchaba del demonio y le besaba la mano con una sonrisa mientras no le bajaba la mirada.

-Entonces... ya que al joven se le quitaron las ganas ¿Qué hacemos?- Cuestionaba algo sarcástico el mayor sentándose en el filo de la cama. -¿Nos abrazamos hasta dormir? ¿Te cuento una historia? ¿Te entono una linda canción de cuna?- Le seguía preguntando con evidente burla e ironía mientras acariciaba su mano con la suya.

-Eres un idiota...- Le replicó el joven sintiendo esa caricia, disimulaba su bochorno, no entendía que tenia este hombre o más bien demonio para despertarle esas sensaciones.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte...- Eran las palabras con una sonrisa que le regalaba su demonio y se prestaba a levantarse de la cama para buscar alguna ropa, ya que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer oficialmente cuando ya fuera contratado como su mayordomo, era mejor practicar desde ahora. El joven le vio alejarse y se sentó a observarlo mientras caminaba hacia su armario.

-Si mañana estoy de humor... lo haremos... te concederé ese privilegio...- Le advertía divertido el joven, algo coqueto, ya ni el mismo entendía porque estaba comportándose de esta manera. 

-Oh mi señor, rogaré a Dios que te den ganas...- Replicaba con aire melodramático el demonio volteando a verlo.

-Eres insoportable.- Con una sonrisa le decía el joven, de alguna forma se divertía con el, ese demonio despertaba su interés romántico, y eso era patético pensaba y entonces se quedó callado. Sebastian después de unos minutos encontró una pijama junto con ropa interior y se acercaba a dársela para que se vistiera. El joven no le miró a los ojos y solo se vistió casi ignorándolo, ese cambio de actitud era evidente.

-Me gustas...- Le susurró el mayor cuando le ayudaba a abotonar su pijama, tan cerca a su rostro que Ciel solo se sonrojó al escuchar aquello.

-Te gusta mi alma... yo no...- Eran sus palabras que pronunciaba con un dejo de nostalgia y molestia, recostándose en su cama se acurrucaba en las sabanas le daba la espalda.

-Tienes razón... bueno mi dulce amo, debes descansar mañana será un largo día- Eran las palabras de despedida de Sebastian mientras apagaba las luces se disponía a marcharse, fue al baño a arreglarlo, después de todo estaba a prueba, al terminar ya se retiraba pues no quería pasar la noche allí, pero antes de irse se dio cuenta que el joven se durmió acercándose solo acarició su cabello y con un suspiro se marchó. A la mañana siguiente, Ciel estuvo ocupado atendiendo a los postulantes para ser su mayordomo, aunque era una perdida de tiempo esa farsa puesto que ya el cargo estaba designado. Al final llegó Sebastian a la supuesta entrevista, fingiendo no conocerlo, decidieron jugar un poco.

-Señor Michaelis... veo que tiene un prestigioso perfil de trabajo...- Le comenzaba a hablar el jovencito teniendo frente a el a Sebastian que no dejaba de mirarlo algo embelesado.

-Si señor... está más que comprobado.- Respondió siguiéndole el juego.

-Veo que tiene muchas habilidades...- Le dijo con una picara sonrisa el jovencito.

-Si... Algunas no las apunté... Porque prefiero enseñárselas directamente.- Le advirtió coqueto el demonio acercándose a él en el otro lado del escritorio, le quitaba los papeles que leía.

-Ah si... ¿Cuales?- Algo excitado le decía Ciel sintiendo como su respirar se agitaba con solo tenerlo cerca.

-Puedo besar hasta quitar el aliento.- Le susurró sobre sus labios sintiendo ese aliento entrecortado.

-¿En serio?- Cuestionaba el otro con la mirada fija a él, aun cuando la puerta no tenia seguro, cualquiera que no tocara antes podría encontrarlo en esa posición comprometedora.

-¿Quiere que le enseñe?- Le cuestionó solo por presunción porque de todas maneras pensaba besarlo.

-Tal vez...- Dijo coqueto, y sin más ambos unieron sus labios en un apasionado y ansioso beso, que les quitó el aliento hasta segundos después.

-¿Y que más?- Acalorado el joven le insinuaba para que siguiera, aun cuando temia que alguien entrara.

-Puedo hacer que te corras solo con lamertela en un par de minutos.- Perversamente le respondió Sebastian apretando con sus manos su entrepierna, lo próximo que escuchó fue un jadeo del joven.

-¿Dos minutos?- Con fingida inocencia le decía el conde, mirando de reojo la puerta.

-Es suficiente...- Dijo el demonio y bajando su pantalón y ropa interior dejaba su entrepierna al desnudo, al notar como estaba algo dura solo sonrío y se prestó a lamerla con tal firmeza, que en un minuto ya estaba totalmente erecta, tenia un minuto más y eso bastó para meterla toda en su boca y con sus colmillos la estimulaba también. Ciel no resistía tanto placer, y trataba de no jadear alto además que estaba por correrse, ciertamente dos minutos le habían bastado y eso le molestaba.

-Sebas... tian... Ngh... nos van a oír...- Entre jadeos dijo antes de correrse, y cuando iba a gemir fuerte la mano de Sebastian tapó su boca, empujando su cabeza hacia su silla, estando arrodillado ahí entre su entrepierna bebía y succionaba su deliciosa esencia con mayor excitación.

-Idiota... hiciste que mi pantalón se manche...- Era lo que el joven murmuraba al estar arreglando su ropa interior y pantalón, después de ese momento de placer.

-¿Quieres que te siga mostrando mis habilidades?- Le insinuaba con una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios por el delicioso sabor que aun estaba en su boca, y se prestaba a besarlo pero el joven volteó el rostro rechazando ese beso.

-No... me las muestras cuando celebremos tu contrato, más tarde.- Le dijo sobre sus labios con coquetería, el demonio iba a besarlo pero rápidamente volvió a su asiento, al sentarse la puerta se abrió.

-Ciel...- Le llamaba su padre entrando de imprevisto, el joven disimuló el bochorno que aun tenia por lo de hace unos segundos.

-Padre...- Respondía a su llamado tratando de mantener la compostura, pero sentía las mejillas acaloradas todavía ¿Como disimularlo? entonces comenzó a estornudar.

-¿Estás sonrojado?- Cuestionaba su padre algo dudoso.

-Creo que voy a resfriarme... - Murmuraba el joven disimulando se tapaba la nariz con su pañuelo.

-Señor Phantomhive... He escuchado mucho de usted me alegra conocerlo- Saludaba Sebastian levantándose de su asiento extendía la mano al dueño de la mansión.

-Espero sean cosas buenas las que escuchó de mi...- Dijo este con una amable sonrisa, mientras que el demonio fingía la molestia que le causaba tener este hombre cerca.

-Claro que si... una persona intachable como usted solo se pueden escuchar elogios.- Con fingida sonrisa le hablaba mientras por dentro lo maldecía.

-Es bueno saberlo...- Respondió este y dieron por terminada la entrevista. Todos los aspirantes a mayordomo del joven aguardaban en un salón aparte, todos casi eran ya adultos, el único joven era el demonio. Vincent no desaprovechó este pretexto para tener cerca a su hijo y comenzaba a manosearlo mientras evaluaban los perfiles de los hombres.

-El es muy joven... Necesitas a alguien con más experiencia...- Aclaraba su padre al ver el perfil de Sebastian, algo receloso por su presencia junto a la de su amado hijo.

-¿No estarás celoso, padre mio...? El no te quitará tu lugar en mi corazón.- Con evidente sarcasmo le murmuraba Ciel a su padre que solo sonrío ante esas palabras que sabia que no eran sinceras, su hijo lo odiaba.

-Además... debes admitir que aunque es joven, su perfil y recomendaciones son intachables.- Le trataba de convencer, aunque ya la decisión ya estaba tomada, no en vano la noche anterior se entregó a este.

-Dame un beso y dejo que te lo quedes...- Sugería con perversión Vincent para obtener algo a cambio, pues la verdad poco le importaba quien fuera a ser su mayordomo, tal vez experimentar con otro le favorecía. 

-Solo un beso...- Con resignación aceptaba y con mala cara esperaba que lo besara. Fue un beso de unos segundos quien más lo disfrutaba era su padre, pero así la decisión fue tomada su Sebastian era el elegido, le dieron la buena nueva y los demás postulantes se retiraban.

-Ese maldito cerdo me obligó a besarlo...- Con mal humor se desahogaba en su oficina cuando estaba a solas con Sebastian, cuando firmaban el contrato. Una vez firmado, el nuevo mayordomo se acercó a la puerta con rapidez poniéndole seguro. 

-Estoy contratado ¿Verdad?- Con sensualidad le hablaba el demonio de nuevo arrodillándose donde el estaba sentado, tomando su rostro notaba como se sonrojaba lentamente.

-Bueno usted prometió algo cuando me contratara...- Le decía al oído de forma seductora, recordando sus palabras de antes, mientras desabrochaba su camisa con lentitud.

-Yo cumplo mis promesas... además me ayudará a quitar mi mal humor...- Dijo el jovencito dejándose seducir, con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Utilízame para lo que desees...Mi señor...- Susurraba el demonio sobre sus labios con sensualidad y ambos unieron sus labios en un apasionado y casi desesperado beso. Cerrando este contrato, daban inicio a sus maliciosos planes.

 

*************************************************************************************

:3 gracias a quienes siguen este fic  
besos....


	7. ¿Primera vez?

El demonio se dejaba seducir por ese pequeño humano carente de cariño pero que trataba de compensarlo con placer. Como ser de la oscuridad entendía mejor que nadie a los humanos había convivido tanto entre ellos, claro para su propio interés pero los conocía, su naturaleza egoísta y ambiciosa era lo que le atraía de los patéticos humanos, era tan divertido jugar con ellos. Sin embargo este pequeño manipulador le resultaba encantador, le intrigaba en gran manera y era la primera vez que le tocaba un contratista tan pequeño que se le ofreciera de esta forma, quería corromperlo más de lo que estaba. Solo quería hacerlo suyo, aunque sonara ridículo quería probar su vibrante y deliciosa alma por medio del placer carnal, ¿se estaba obsesionando? ¿Se estaba comportando como un humano? Pensaba en esto cuando sus labios se deleitaban con los besos que este niño le regalaba y el emocionado le correspondía. Ambos excitados y acalorados se separaban un poco para contener el aliento.

-Vamos a mi habitación...- Sonrojado y jadeante casi rogaba el jovencito, estaba tan ansioso para que ese demonio lo tomara, si ya besaba de esa forma tan exquisita no quería imaginarse como lo tomaría, con esa intensidad y sensualidad, el deseo que destellaba en esa mirada carmesí lo excitaba aunque quisiera disimularlo, era imposible no caer rendido ante los ojos del seductor demonio.

-Como ordenes mi señor...- Decía este con una sonrisa perversa, ambos salían con prisa del despacho. Embelesado seguía los pasos de su pequeño amo mientras miraba con perversión su trasero al caminar ya imaginaba como en unos minutos sería el embestirlo y se tocaba sutil su propia entrepierna como preparándola para el agasajo.

-¿Me enseñarás mis labores joven amo...?- Coqueto le susurraba algo cerca cuando caminaban por el pasillo.

-Antes de eso deberás conocer a profundidad a tu amo...- Le insinuaba igual de coqueto sintiendo como parecía ser devorado con la mirada del demonio tras suyo.

-Oh vaya... eso suena demasiado tentador... puedo preguntar algo...- Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa ya llegando a la habitación, el jovencito asintió a su petición a la vez sentía su cuerpo arder con solo la idea de entregarse a él, no estaba razonando con claridad se estaba dejando llevar por sus bajos instintos, por sus alborotadas hormonas.

-¿Puedo arrancar tu ropa?- Era la atrevida pregunta cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde darían rienda suelta a sus deseos, Ciel se sonrojó un poco no podía evitarlo, de alguna forma se sentía halagado porque alguien mostrara interés en su persona, aun si era de forma sexual. Después de todo ya se hacía a la idea que era el juguete sexual de quien quisiera al parecer.

-Si la repones luego...- Le respondió coqueto y entraban ansiosos mirando que nadie estuviera cerca, cerraron la puerta con seguro por si su padre o algún sirviente se atreviera a venir.

El demonio lo cargó en brazos desde la entrada dando unos pasos rápidos para lanzarlo de inmediato a la cama con fuerza. Este trato solo excitaba al jovencito quien justamente era lo que esperaba del demonio, este se le recostó encima empezando a besarlo con fiereza y era correspondido con algo de dificultad por parte del muchacho, su alma exquisita se saboreaba en ese beso y sus manos acariciaban con firmeza su frágil cuerpo. Se separaron un poco y se miraron fijamente, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que parecían titubear entre sus naturalezas. El humano y el demonio parecían hablarse con la mirada.

-Permiso...- Hablaba el demonio rompiendo ese algo extraño silencio que se había formado, mientras arrancaba sus prendas con fuerza casi al instante lo dejaba desnudo, solo sus piernas estaban aún cubiertas con las medias y zapatos.

-Eres un experto en desnudar humanos... demonio pervertido...- Con una coqueta sonrisa le decía el joven sintiendo como quitaba sus zapatos y medias con prisa.

-Claro... Lo hago siempre...- Respondía con malicia aunque no era cierto, le parecía algo repugnante tener sexo con humanos si lo hacía era por fuerza mayor no por gusto, pero quería molestarlo al decir eso y al parecer lo consiguió. 

-Mientras estés conmigo te prohíbo que te revuelques con alguien más.- A manera de orden hablaba el jovencito mirándolo mal casi sin pensarlo luego de lo que dijo se apenó un poco, pues sonaba como celos y no era así ¿O sí?

-¿Celoso?- se le burlaba el mayor rozando sus labios por sus delgadas piernas ya desnudas.

-No es eso... solo que no quiero que tu cosa me toque si ha tocado a otros... Es asqueroso...- Refutaba con seriedad disimulando su pena, el demonio al escucharlo sonrió burlonamente y se paraba frente a él.

-Eres un pequeño posesivo...- Murmuró mirándole coqueto y se bajaba el pantalón y ropa interior dejando ver su miembro que estaba algo erecto, el joven al verlo se sonrojó mucho a la vez se excitaba más pues abrió sus piernas sutil. -¿A qué te refieres con "cosa"?- Cuestionó juguetón el demonio tomando entre sus manos su miembro viril. -¿A esta cosa?...- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se la presumía al joven que sonrojado desviaba la mirada.

-Si... Ehhh... Es grande...- Murmuró entre nervioso y ansioso, perversamente se daba cuenta que el demonio estaba mejor dotado que su padre.

-Y está dura ¿Quieres probarla?- Excitado el demonio la tocaba mientras se le acercaba.

-Quítate la ropa y lo hago...- El jovencito dijo con el respirar agitado, era la primera vez que se excitaba de esta forma, Sebastian no lo pensó dos veces y se desnudó al instante, su cuerpo delgado pero firme solo provocaba al pequeño que se sentó al filo de la cama y saboreaba.

-Ngh...- Jadeó el demonio cuando se le acercó y sintió esa pequeña lengua lamer la punta de su miembro erecto, Ciel sonrojado lamía ansioso como si de un dulce se tratara pronto lo metió a su boca aunque le era dificultoso meterla toda, el otro jadeaba sutil al experimentar este placer.

-Basta... me duele la mandíbula...- Dijo un par de minutos después el joven con el ceño fruncido sacándola de su boca, algo frustrado el demonio le miraba mal.

-¿Entonces como me saciaré?- Dijo este con fingido resentimiento estimulándose frente a él.

-Aquí... pero si duele mucho la quitas...- Perverso decía Ciel recostándose en la cama y se abría de piernas, dejando ver su entrada que parecía palpitar.

-Seré gentil...- Extasiado el demonio le miraba y se recostaba sobre el nuevamente para besarlo. 

-Es mi primera vez...- Aclaraba con algo de burla el jovencito entre el beso y sentía como el dedo humedecido del demonio preparaba su entrada para embestirlo dentro de poco.

-¿Tu primera vez?- Le cuestionó sarcástico pues eso no era cierto.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago porque quiero no porque me obligan- Murmuró molesto el joven desviando la mirada, mostrando una fragilidad que embelesaba más al demonio pero no por esto se mostraría amable con él o tal vez si.

-¿Te pusiste sentimental?- Le insinuaba con burla al notar su gesto algo nostálgico.

-¡Cállate! No es eso...- Le dijo sobre los labios entre avergonzado y molesto, el demonio atrapó esos bellos labios que le hacían callar con un apasionado beso a la vez que lo embestía ahora con dos dedos en su entrada para prepararla.

-Haré que tu primera vez sea inolvidable- Le susurraba al oído con sensualidad dándole un beso, parecía despedirse de su boca porque su lengua fue directo a su entrada ya dilatada y empezó a embestirlo con ella mientras con sus manos estimulaba su pequeño miembro en desarrollo que se erguía por la excitación del momento, el joven jadeaba en bajo no quería que alguien pasara y oyeran sus sonidos de placer.

-¿Estás listo?- Cuestionaba el mayor ansioso por embestirlo de una vez, el joven asintió aunque titubeara por dentro no dejaría que el demonio lo notara seguramente se le burlaría. Con lentitud pero con firmeza lo embestía en medio de los jadeos de ambos.

-Duele un poco...- Entre jadeos de placer y dolor murmuraba Ciel con dificultad.

-Pero no voy ni la mitad...- Le respondió burlón sobre los labios y seguía embistiendo lentamente, el joven le lanzó una mirada asesina que parecía decir que siguiera no le agradaba que lo subestimara.

-Si así lo quieres...- Dijo extasiado y solo se escuchó un leve grito de Ciel al sentir toda esa virilidad dentro suyo, corriéndose un poco en el vientre del sorprendido demonio y avergonzándose así mismo por ese detalle, con esa estocada ya había tocado un punto de placer y apenas que empezaba. Sin embargo el demonio no se burlaría más cuando si pudiera haberlo hecho, con un fogoso beso empezaron la placentera labor, entre jadeos de ambos se retorcían entre las sábanas con fuerza que parecía hacer tambalear la cama, por unos minutos siguieron así. Aunque hubiesen querido continuar no podían, después de ese primer orgasmo en que el demonio se corrió dentro suyo se separaron, era todavía de día y no podían darse la libertad de pasarse la tarde en la cama.

-Eso fue tan rápido...- Algo insatisfecho hablaba el demonio acalorado al salir de su interior pues su pequeño y mandón amante le ordenó que debían terminar la sesión amatoria, como adivinando que el demonio lujurioso seguiría para largo y no podían darse ese lujo, no todavía.

-Eso basta por ahora...- Dijo apenado el joven sentándose en la cama y trataba de disimular que le costaba moverse un poco, era como que tuviera entumido el trasero, las caderas, quien sabe qué, lo mandó al baño para que trajera algo para que lo limpiara, al ver que se fue se sobaba las caderas con molestia.

-Maldito demonio... tú serás mi perdición...- Murmuraba para sí mismo a pesar del dolor que sentía pero podría acostumbrarse por ese placer que este le regalaba, no quería admitirlo pero ese idiota demonio atractivo y sensual le atraía mucho desde que lo conoció y después de lo "lindo" que se portó en el acto sexual, sentía que le atraía más, pero era peligroso si involucraba sentimientos en esta enfermiza relación. Sonrojado pensaba en estas "tonterías", siendo sorprendido por el beso de su nuevo mayordomo que ya estaba vestido y arreglado como si nada hubiera pasado frente a él.

-¿Ese sonrojo lo provoqué yo? ¿No te estarás enamorando?- Se le burlaba un poco el demonio con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de sus labios, el joven al escucharle se sorprendió mucho ¿Acaso leía sus pensamientos? Pero no se estaba enamorando definitivamente no era eso, dándole una bofetada pretendía acabar la burla al demonio, que esta débil bofetada no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, sonreía burlón aún más y le robaba otro beso, que al principio fue algo forzado pero segundos después fue correspondido. Cuando fueron interrumpidos al escuchar en la puerta unos golpecitos, fuera de la puerta se escuchaba el llamado insistente del padre del joven que de un salto se levantó. 

 

 

****************************************************************************************  
:') gracias por su apoyo . 

los quiero mucho... besos :*


	8. Inicio de un plan

El jovencito se asustó un poco al escuchar los golpes en la puerta y la voz de su padre al llamarlo con insistencia.

-Tranquilo...- Le calmaba el demonio en un susurro tomándolo en sus brazos lo llevaba al baño con prisa pero confiado, sin perder la compostura, lo metió en la tina de agua tibia dejándolo allí, salió del baño y se arreglaba así mismo también el desastre de la cama con las sábanas revueltas, todo en cuestión de segundos, inquieto el joven lo veía a lo lejos decidiendo calmarse y dejarle al demonio se encargara del asunto.

-¿Por qué la puerta tenía seguro?- Cuestionaba algo dudoso Vincent cuando el nuevo mayordomo de su hijo le abría la puerta con una tranquila sonrisa.

-¿Lo tenía? Perdón, no me di cuenta- Con fingida inocencia hablaba el demonio pero sonaba muy sincero que el hombre le creyó además la habitación estaba intachable.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Cuestionó este con seriedad al no verlo cerca.

-Está tomando un baño- Amable le respondía el atento mayordomo, Vincent como pretexto de alejarlo de su hijo le envío a preparar algo de té y así lo hizo aunque ya el demonio sospechaba las intenciones de este, se dio prisa en regresar pronto. Ciel sabía que se acercaba su padre sin su mayordomo y a propósito llamó a Sebastian en un sutil murmullo de confianza.

-No soy Sebastian- Dijo su padre ante el llamado de su hijo poniéndose algo celoso, apenas ya empezaba la relación laboral y parecían tenerse bastante confianza.

-¿y dónde está el?- Cuestionó con algo de molestia el jovencito para provocarle más celos, aunque era un jueguito bastante patético pero parecía funcionar ante su posesivo padre.

-Le dije que nos preparara un té- Le respondió con una falsa sonrisa cuando se le acercaba y agachándose al pie de la tina besaba lujurioso su cuello humedecido.

-Déjame... Mi mayordomo vendrá en cualquier momento- Le detenía malhumorado el joven apartándolo toscamente pero este clase de trato parecía sólo excitar a su padre porque se aferraba de nuevo a él besándole el cuello aún con más fiereza.

-Quiero estar contigo esta noche...- Casi le rogaba excitado pero era más por su inseguridad al pensar que perdería a su hijo, ya empezaba a pensar que no fue buena idea eso del mayordomo a su hijo, al principio solo le pareció un simple capricho que no le afectaría pero empezaba a dudar.   

-Estoy algo resfriado... Lo siento- Se negaba el joven fingiendo un estornudo que su padre no creyó,  se disponía a refutarle pero Sebastian aparecía interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Permiso- Advertía el demonio fingiendo  no entender que pasaba y ver solo una conversación cariñosa de padre e hijo aún cuando sabía que no era así. 

-Eres rápido...- Con fingida amabilidad le pretendía halagar por llegar antes de lo que hubiera esperado. 

-La sirvienta me facilitó el agua caliente- Respondió este con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Beberá su té aquí señor?- Le cuestionaba al verlo todavía agachado al pie de la tina, Ciel que de espalda no miraba a ninguno sonreía divertido ante la situación.

-No la verdad voy de salida, solo sírvele a Ciel- Algo molesto decía y se ponía de pie sin decir más se marchaba, el demonio sonrío al ver su actitud quedándose a solas con su pequeño amo se le acercaba de la misma forma que lo hizo su padre. 

-¿Vino solo a manosearte?- Preguntó el demonio al oído de su ahora pequeño amante que disimulaba como le estremecía que ese cálido aliento chocara en su piel, muy contraria a la sensación que su padre provocaba haciendo lo mismo. 

-Más bien a concretar un encuentro para la noche- Le respondió en un murmullo mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- El demonio le preguntaba algo receloso.

-le dije que tenía el cuerpo cansado por estar contigo- Fue la divertida y coqueta respuesta que escuchó de los labios de ese jovencito que empezaba a atraerle de una forma que no había sentido antes.

-lamento haberte cansado tanto- Le respondió igual de coqueto y rozaba sus labios a su oído de forma sensual provocándose ambos de forma tan seductora.

-Contigo aquí daremos inicio al plan... Frustrarlo sexualmente.-  Murmuraba con malicia el jovencito sintiendo esos sutiles pero provocadores besos en su oído que lo hacían estremecer y excitar a la vez. -¿Qué hará cuando su hijito se niegue?- Seguía hablando mientras de dejaba consentir.

-Pero tú debes ayudarme con eso... Aparece siempre cuando el y yo nos quedemos solos, eres listo y buscarás el pretexto perfecto para interrumpir nuestra conversación- Terminaba de decir mientras volteaba su rostro y lo miraba con firmeza a manera de orden pero a la vez parecía rogar que lo besara en los labios.

-¿Ese es tu brillante plan de venganza?-  Con algo de burla le hablaba el demonio ante la simpleza de ese plan aunque no le desagradaba la idea, mientras el joven lo dejara corromper más su cuerpo no le molestaba.

-Es solo el inicio... o que ¿Ya estás apurado?- entre molesto y coqueto le refutaba su burla.

-Claro que no mientras me consientas podría pasar años con esta tontería de plan- Le aclaraba coqueto y le robaba un beso de esos labios que ya lo reclamaban desde que empezaron a hablar. La noche llegó y ya la pareja de amantes sospechaba que Vincent volvería a insistir, al parecer andaba algo ansioso por desfogarse  sexualmente y lo que sospechaban sucedió, a la medianoche el conde se colaba en la habitación del jovencito.

-¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no...- Enojado Ciel le advertía al sentir como se metía a la cama.

-Pero si ya estás desnudo... Estabas esperándome...- Dijo emocionado Vincent al sentir en un roce como su pequeño estaba desnudo y el no era de dormir así obviamente, el jovencito esbozó una perversa sonrisa.

-Tal vez no era a ti a quien esperaba- Le dijo antes de irse a encerrar al baño con prisa. 

-Vete por favor...- Le gritaba desde adentro del baño, su padre se enojó tanto con ese desplante y los celos le embargaron al escuchar su anterior insinuación.  ¿A quién esperaría desnudo a media noche? La respuesta era clara, su mayordomo, pensaba para sí entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse. 

-Lo siento... Escuché ruidos... ¿Algo le pasó al joven amo?- Con fingida preocupación entraba Sebastian a la habitación, armando la escena que habían preparado anticipadamente con el jovencito. 

-A usted... No le incumbe- Le gritó el conde con enojo al verlo, sólo imaginarse que ese hombre le quitaría a su pequeño le llenaba de rabia. 

-No entiendo que sucede- Musitaba nervioso al ver su actitud pero internamente se divertía, parecía una escena humana tan trivial, un típico triángulo amoroso. Ciel dentro del baño trataba de oír todo y sonreía divertido.

-Sebastian... no saldré hasta que mi padre se vaya. Avísame cuando lo haga- Con dramatismo hablaba el pequeño, el obediente mayordomo sólo asentía y afirmaba la orden con un "Si mi señor". Los dos se miraron fijamente como desafiándose.

-No me gusta su presencia aquí... Quiero que se largue de mi mansión- Hablaba en voz baja Vincent tomando con fuerza su brazo lo amenazaba en querer romperlo.

-Lo siento señor... No entiendo que sucede- Hablaba nervioso el mayordomo ante la amenaza, Vincent se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo al parecer Sebastian no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, y solo se estaba delatando sobre el secreto perverso con su hijo. Lo soltó y salió de la habitación sin decir más pero aun así con la sospecha de que su hijo ya tenía interés en otro, no lo culpaba su mayordomo era bien parecido y emanaba sensualidad, sonrió perverso ante la idea desapareciendo en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Ngh...- Era el sutil jadeo de Ciel bajo las sábanas cuando era embestido por el demonio, repitiendo lo que habían hecho por la tarde, pero ahora a la luz de la tenue luna que se colaba por la ventana se sentía mucho mejor. La oscuridad era el mejor refugio de los amantes pensaba mientras era reconfortado en besos y caricias que le agradaban y de los cuales temía volverse adicto.

 

***********************************************************************************************

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia... :3 espero sea de su agrado este capitulo


	9. Expectativas

Un par de días pasaron el demonio y su joven contratista parecían estar una platónica luna de miel, al estar constantemente deleitándose de sus cuerpos, por mucho que intentaban contenerse les resultaba difícil, una mirada, un roce bastaba para desatar sus más bajos instintos. Ambos parecían estar volviéndose adicto al otro y ese detalle empezaba a entorpecer sus planes, ciertamente no estaban enfocados en lo que importaba pero aun así lo disfrutaban, no podían evitarlo. 

Era muy temprano apenas la luz de la mañana aparecía y los amantes desnudos bajo las sábanas parecían dormir, el demonio no dormía solo estaba ahí aparentando hacerlo, embelesado lo miraba se veía tan inocente. ¿Quién imaginaría que tan dulce niño cayó rendido luego de una agotadora sesión de placer? Solo pensarlo lo hacía sonreír perverso, por momentos pensaba si el lo estaba corrompiendo o ese niño lo estaba corrompiendo a él. Suspiró ante tan confusos pensamientos y prefirió olfatearlo sentía embriagarse en su aroma que sin darse cuenta lo levantó, mirándole por la forma en que ansioso lo olía.

-Me encanta tu aroma- le susurraba al oído a manera de respuesta ante su mirada mientras no dejaba de impregnar sus sentidos con su delicado aroma parecía excitarse por la firmeza en que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

-¿Cual aroma? Descríbelo- Coqueto el joven le decía, no le desagradaba sentirse consentido de tal forma sino que acariciaba sus brazos que lo apretaban a su cuerpo.

-Tu alma mezclada con el olor de perversión, de maldad, pero a la vez tiene algo de inocencia , tu sucia alma vibra hermosa y deliciosamente ante mis sentidos, es el deleite de este demonio- Le respondía embelesado en su aroma en un tono dulce a la vez provocativo, al escuchar esas palabras se ruborizó un poco pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

-Eso sonó tan cursi- Se le burlaba para disimular el sonrojo causado por tal halago y notar la mirada extraña que el demonio le dedicaba. 

-Ciel... ¿Qué se siente enamorarse?- Cuestionaba el demonio de forma algo ingenua casi sin pensarlo, solo era una duda que tenía; cuando ya la dijo es que se dio cuenta de la intensidad de esa pregunta no entendía por qué la había dicho.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestionó el otro confuso, sorprendido y tal vez algo emocionado que obviamente disimuló con un gesto molesto.

-Solo es curiosidad, tu eres un humano deberías explicarlo- Hablaba el demonio malhumorado por su propia estupidez, esa era una pregunta que nunca debió hacerla solo guardarla en su mente. El ambiente se tornó tenso entre ambos y dejaron los mimos a un lado separándose.

-¿Quién te dijo que todos los humanos sentimos esa clase de estúpidos sentimientos?- Murmuraba molesto Ciel mientras miraba con algo de desprecio al demonio que se levantaba de la cama y recogía su ropa que yacía alrededor de esta.

-Ohhh era una simple pregunta no te enojes- Musitó el demonio sin inmutarse y le devolvía una mirada burlona.

-¿Temes enamorarte de mi?- Cuestionó el joven entre burlón y coqueto dedicándole una fría mirada.

-Los demonios no sentimos, no te hagas ilusiones- Igual burlón le respondía este, mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama y se empezaba a vestir sin decir más palabra.

-Y el enojado era yo...- Murmuró el joven que buscaba su pijama y se volvía a acostar, solo vio como su mayordomo se fue sin decir más. No entendía su actitud mucho menos su pregunta, el demonio estaba empezando a sentir algo por él, eso le causaba gracia pero la gracia se perdía al pensar que el también estaba sintiendo algo que no había sentido antes por el demonio. Se suponía que esta relación era basada en el sexo y placer, los sentimientos eran desechables, no tenían sentido entre ellos. No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, luego de casi una hora su mayordomo aparecía pero con una fría actitud que el no se iba a poner a cuestionar y así mismo imitaba su actitud. A media mañana el joven en la biblioteca leía un libro aún con el malhumor en su ser no podía concentrarse.

-Ciel... Tengo un rato libre ahora- Le interrumpió los pensamientos Vincent al entrar a la biblioteca.

-No molestes... No quiero nada de ti- el joven molesto lo rechazaba poniéndose de pie se disponía a marcharse, estaba de mal humor y lo que menos quería era sentirse acosado por su pervertido padre.

-Has estado extraño desde hace días- En un murmullo su padre lo detenía atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo lo abrazaba con fuerza, siendo posesivo.

-Simplemente no estoy de humor... Es todo- Ciel le hablaba molesto mientras trataba de deshacer ese agarre con igual fuerza pero a la vez colaba sus manos en su pantalón muy ansioso lo acariciaba lascivo.

-Y si te digo que no te estaba preguntando- Posesivo y amenazante le decía al oído mientras lo llevaba a una pared donde pretendía hacerlo suyo, estaba tan ansioso, no lo había probado por días que ya excitado lo besaba con fuerza. Ciel solo trataba de zafarse se suponía que no volvería a estar con él.

-Déjame...- le decía entre ese fogoso beso que el no correspondía, que diferente reaccionaba todo su cuerpo, todo su ser ante su padre no era igual cuando caía ante el encanto del demonio, con quien un solo roce, mirada o beso abría las piernas sin dudarlo y lo disfrutaba hasta los más placenteros gemidos mientras pedía más en el éxtasis. Al pensar en eso se sonrojó un poco más pero no por las caricias forzadas que le regalaba su padre sino porque se daba cuenta que si le atraía el demonio en que sentido aún no lo tenía claro.

-Te dije que no estoy de humor- Le dijo mirándolo con odio y se retorcia fuerte para irse, cuando en la puerta se escucharon unos golpes, interrumpiendolos 

-Joven amo... ¿puedo pasar?- Era la voz del demonio con un tono suave, Vincent lo maldecía en voz baja y se apartaba de su hijo, quien molesto iba al asiento donde estaba leyendo antes le permitía el paso a su mayordomo.

-Señor Phantomhive, pensé que el joven amo estaba solo, lamento si interrumpí su conversación.- Entraba el mayordomo con una aparente tranquilidad y una charola con galletas en su mano mientras Vincent con una falsa sonrisa le miraba.

-Le traía su postre de la mañana- El demonio con su suave voz se acercaba a su joven amo dándole el plato de galletas y este animado comenzó a comerlas.

-No estés comiendo mucho dulce- Le regañaba su padre también acercándosele. 

-Es que Sebastian prepara los mejores postres- Con aire coqueto casi imperceptible le respondía al regaño y de reojo miraba a su amante que sonreía amable.

-Me halaga joven amo- El mayordomo con una sonrisa le respondía, cualquiera se daba cuenta que ellos tenían una extraña complicidad que su padre la notó llenándose de celos pero que no los dejaría ver y los disimuló.

-Hablamos después hijo...- Decía mientras salía y cerraba la puerta dejándolos solos.

-Te tardaste demasiado idiota, su lengua estuvo toda mi boca y sus manos me tocaron perversamente- Le regañaba en voz baja cuando pasaron un par de minutos y el demonio confirmaba que no estaba ya cerca.

-Estaba molesto- Murmuró el demonio con una sonrisa victoriosa, pues dejar que su padre hiciera eso era parte de su pequeña venganza por lo de la mañana.

-No esperes una disculpa de mi parte, porque no hice nada en la mañana y así lo hubiera hecho tampoco te la daría.- Jactancioso el joven le decía mientras terminaba de comer esas deliciosas galletas.

-Lo sé y lo mismo digo...- Le decía al oído el demonio con un tono burlón, ya dejando a un lado la tonta discusión de la mañana al rozar sus labios en su oreja.

-Algun día responderé tu tonta pregunta- Coqueto el joven decía al sentir esos labios cálidos rozarlo, esas caricias si eran placenteras le estremecían todo su ser.

-Ojalá sea antes de que te devore el alma- Provocativamente Sebastian le susurraba en forma divertida.

-Si justo en ese momento te lo diré- El joven decía tomando su rostro le obligaba a verlo como pidiendo que lo besara y quitarse la desagradable sensación de antes con su padre.

-Besarte cuando alguien más lo hizo me parece poco higiénico- Expresaba burlón rozando ahora sus labios a los suyos, finalmente en ese juego seductor a los pocos segundo se besaban de forma apasionada.

-Ngh...- Un sutil jadeo se escapaba de los labios de Ciel cuando se separaron un poco.

-Esa lengua tuya a tocado partes pocas higiénicas de mi cuerpo- Terminaba decir jadeante en un tono perverso.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Con fingida inocencia le cuestionaba el demonio sintiendo como en esa cercanía sus alientos se mezclaban, ambos excitados se besaron nuevamente.

-Vamos a mi habitación mi padre puede volver- Le pedía el joven porque ambos estaban ya con ansias de unir sus cuerpos ahí mismo pero era muy peligroso, el demonio asentía aceptando su petición se marchaban a su lecho casi marital. 

 

Mientras ellos se entregaban a sus bajos instintos, en su despacho Vincent pensaba sobre esta supuesta relación de su hijo con el mayordomo que lo ponían algo celoso al principio no lo vio como un rival sino tal vez como una pieza en su juego, al igual que era Ciel para él. Se suponía que este Sebastian ayudaría a su hijo en su exploración sexual pero al parecer y al notar la mirada de su hijo esto estaba más allá de sus expectativas.

-Ese hombre no me agrada nada... Tendré que deshacerme de él como lo he hecho con quienes me estorban.- Hablaba para sí mismo el hombre comenzando a pensar un plan para deshacerse de este mayordomo sin sospechar que este no sería alguien fácil de eliminar.

***********************************  
Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia... gracias por su paciencia espero este capítulo haya sido de.su agrado.


	10. Una falsa despedida

¿Cómo podría comprobar si ellos tenían alguna especie de relación? Un juego de miradas no era suficiente, pero recordó los desplantes de su hijo en los últimos días y se convencía de sus sospechas aumentando sus celos.

No era que Ciel le significara tanto era el hecho de que alguien le quitara algo que consideraba de su propiedad bajo su mismo techo, su pensamiento egoísta se mezclaba con un sentimiento de posesión y orgullo. No le agradaba nada que le vieran como idiota que no se daba cuenta de las cosas, que fingiera no saberlo no significaba que no lo notara.

Pensaba en qué podría hacer ahora, tenía claro que no era una pelea por el "amor" de su hijo eso sería bastante patético, el no era más que un juguete sexual en sus manos y como un juguete no quería compartirlo. 

Lo más simple sería dejarlo que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero su egoísmo no lo permitiría si el no era feliz su hijo tampoco lo sería pensaba en su despacho con frialdad, sonrió al tomar una decisión tan simple que estaba solo al hacer una llamada.

Agitados los amantes en las sábanas se aferraban a sus cuerpos desnudos y acalorados por el placer que los hizo sucumbir segundos atrás, entre besos y caricias el demonio se deleitaba de tan exquisito pequeño y aparente frágil cuerpo. Tanto placer le brindaba que sentía no poder dejarlo jamás, esa penetrante mirada color zafiro le atravesaba su demoníaco ser, le gustaba contemplar el brillo que reflejaba cuando terminaban de hacerlo, era una mezcla de inocencia y perversión que le resultaba encantadora y que nunca había hallado en un simple humano.

-Cuando me quedas mirando así, me molesta... Ya te lo he dicho...- Le explicaba el joven al sentir su mirada en la suya, estando bajo su agitado su cuerpo aún sentía estremecerse.

-¿Te intimida joven amo?- Con un tono burlón le decía el demonio sobre los labios sin apartarle la mirada.

-No me intimidas... siento que me analizas- Refutaba disimulando lo bochornoso que era insinuar aquello.

-¿Tienes miedo que descubra algo?- Le cuestionaba con una burlona sonrisa el otro mientras rozaba sus labios a los suyos.

-¿Vas a volver a lo mismo?- Con molestia Ciel le hablaba pues parecía que persistía en el absurdo tema del enamoramiento, mientras fruncía el ceño le daba una bofetada que solo parecía que ambos disfrutaban.

-Lo siento joven amo no quería molestarlo- Eran las palabras de falso arrepentimiento que le susurraba el demonio al oído, mientras con su mano tomaba su propia entrepierna erecta y lo embestía con fuerza sin avisar.

-Ngh... Te excita... verme molesto...- Entre jadeos le hablaba aferrándose a su cuerpo en un abrazo mientras sentía como ese miembro de nuevo invadía placenteramente su interior, el demonio callándolo con un fogoso beso parecía responder a su pregunta, le excitaba verlo molesto, su ceño fruncido era adorable.

Unos días pasaron en la mansión Phantomhive, en la misma rutina de siempre o así parecía ser, los amantes notaron raras algunas actitudes de  Vincent, pero no tenían prisa en seguir con el plan pues el proceso lo disfrutaban.  

-Ciel... Debo decirte algo- Le decía con seriedad cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca en su fingida rutina normal de mayordomo y amo, este último le miró intrigante.

-Esto puede cambiar nuestros planes o mejorarlos- Le hablaba mientras le servía algo de té, el joven no sabía como tomar esas palabras pues a veces jugaba al serio y su demonio terminaba diciendo alguna tontería.

-Si dices que me amas te golpeo- Se le burló el joven con una sonrisa, Sebastian que ya había aprendido a evadir el tema de los "sentimientos" tampoco le gustaba hablar de ello.

-Tu comienzas con eso...- Musitó entre dientes algo malhumorado y le miraba con molestia.

-¿Solo tú puedes hacer bromas?- Con una sonrisa de satisfacción murmuraba el joven al notar la molestia de este, se quedaron en silencio y acercándose se regalaban un beso, el demonio no podía evitar besarlo cuando esbozaba una sonrisa así.

-No me provoques, quería decirte algo importante- Dijo con fingida inocencia el demonio cuando separaron sus labios humedecidos por ese beso.

-Habla perro...- Con aire desafiante pero divertido le ordenaba este sobre sus labios sintiendo lo agitado de sus alientos mezclarse de forma tan sensual. Sebastian se acercó a su oído y en un susurro le decía "Tu padre va a matarme..." Esa aclaración hizo que Ciel lo mirara algo preocupado pero lo disimuló enseguida, pretendiendo que ese detalle no le importaba, mas en el fondo si le inquietaba. 

-No hagas esa carita obviamente no puedo morir así nomas, soy un demonio ¿lo recuerdas?- Con una sonrisa el demonio lo abrazaba pero su mirada parecía burlona por haber visto ese gesto primero de preocupación.

-Yo no hice nada... Si te murieras fuera lo mejor- el otro ante su insinuación y burla se sonrojaba un poco le hablaba con molestia.

-Tal vez me deje matar en serio entonces- Replicaba resignado el mayordomo separándose de el un poco.

-No digas idioteces... Eso no va con nuestros planes.- Le regañaba el joven halando su corbata lo acercaba de nuevo a su rostro, conteniendo sus ganas de besarlo le miraba con fastidio.

-Por eso dije que eso podría mejorarlos porque la verdad nuestro plan ha perdido algo de sentido- Murmuraba divertido y sarcástico pues los supuestos planes que tenían como que ya no eran la prioridad y todo era por eso mismo que pasaba ahora, la necesidad de sentirse cerca era abrumadora y mutua. No querían acabar con los planes porque eso significaba separarse, alargando el plazo de estos por su propio placer y beneficio no los tomaban muy en serio pero con esta noticia parecía que ya les tocaba actuar.

-Dímelo...- Con seriedad ordenaba el joven.

-Te lo diré si te pones cariñoso- Divertido le advertía el demonio jugando con sus dedos en el delicado rostro de quien le miraba mal.

-No haré eso...- Murmuró con evidente molestia y lo pateaba con fuerza, golpe que al demonio no le afectaba pero confía melodramatico que si.

-Para mi eso es tu cariño- Con una sonrisa le decía al joven y se le acercaba al oído prestándose a decirle lo que harían. 

Al día siguiente, Sebastian y Ciel irían al centro de Londres por orden de su padre a revisar unos asuntos de no tanta importancia, pero ellos ya se imaginaban que sería así que solo lo hicieron sin refutarlo.  Al estar en el centro caminaron donde según pretendían ir.

 

-Ciel... Cuando muera no llores por mi...- Sarcástico le pedía con una sonrisa mientras caminaban pues en cualquier momento sabían que sufrirían ese "ataque".

-No lloraria por ti jamás- Con jactancia le respondía mientras le miraba de reojo.

-Si has llorado en algunos de nuestros encuentros lo has hecho- Le hablaba ahora él con jactancia.

-Eso no cuenta... Además no es llanto en si porque solo es una reacción cuando te pones salvaje y pareces romperme- Se trataba de justificar el joven pero decir eso solo le dio la razón al demonio que burlón se le sonreía por lo dicho, esas lágrimas de placer y dolor el las había visto en algunas ocasiones cuando sus cuerpos se unían en la excitación del momento.

-El punto es que si has llorado por mi...- Le susurraba al oído divertido sintiéndose triunfador, el joven lo hacía callar molesto, odiaba perder, caminaron unas cuadras más hasta que llegaron a una calle poco concurrida donde debían encontrarse con alguien que les daría unos papeles.

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de decirme algo por última vez ¿Qué sería?- Le cuestionaba el demonio con curiosidad mientras esperaban.

-Regresa al infierno, idiota- Le decía el joven con burla, callando con eso lo que en verdad diría, lo que su corazón ocultaba celosamente.

-Que cruel eres...- Masculló entre dientes Sebastian con fingido resentimiento pues obviamente no esperaba la respuesta que hubiera anhelado escuchar.

-¿Y tu qué me dirías?- Le cuestionó el joven mirándole de reojo, notando como unos hombres mal encarados se les acercaban a unos metros.

-No me arrepiento de haberte conocido- Le susurró el demonio con una dulce sonrisa, palabras simples que hicieron estremecer al joven que medio sonrojado se volteó para evitar que lo vea, pero ahora no era tiempo para esas ridículas escenas cursis ya que estos hombres ya estaban frente a ellos rodeándolos.

-¡Joven amo!- Exclamó Sebastian con fuerza tenía que fingir que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su amo, estos hombres se enfrentaron al mayordomo dándole una buena paliza y puñaladas tratando de defender a su indefenso señor que también en su rol de sufrimiento pedía a estos que los dejaran.

Estos supuestos asaltantes se retiraron con prisa cuando las personas parecían acercarse además el mayordomo parecía más muerto que vivo y su amo tembloroso solo había recibido unos golpes.

-Te ves horrible- le decía Ciel burlonamente a su amante cuando se le acercaba según a prestarle ayuda.

-Voy a morir y te burlas- Con un gesto dramático le murmuraba el supuesto agonizante mayodormo lleno de sangre y heridas.

-No vayas a llorar por mi... Te llevaré en mi corazón frío por siempre- Seguía hablando el demonio cerrando los ojos fingía morir, Ciel no entendía si aquello que dijo al final era una verdad camuflada en una mala broma  o que mismo era pero le apeló oírla, simulando que estaba en shock por lo sucedido era socorrido por las personas que se acercaron a ver que había sucedido. El joven no dejaba de ver el rostro de su fallecido mayordomo mientras pensaba en lo que era su padre capaz de hacer con tal de salirse siempre con la suya, aunque no le sorprendía que podría esperarse de un hombre que violaba a su propio hijo.

-Veremos quien sale ganando padre mío- Murmuraba en voz baja con una sonrisa y se prestaba a seguir con el plan que su padre ingenuamente ayudó a comenzar.

************************************  
Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo... Ya pronto termina tal vez en unos dos capítulos más 😚😚😚


	11. Inesperada propuesta

Ciel fingía estar afectado por la muerte de su mayordomo que yacía en la calle a la vista de los curiosos que pasaban por ahí, pero no se permitió así mismo exagerar tampoco, no se vería bien ante la sociedad hacer una melodramática escena por un sirviente que apenas conocía aparentemente.

Las autoridades policiales de Londres llegaron casi de inmediato por el alboroto, acercándose daban por confirmada la trágica muerte, mientras unos policías se llevaban el cadáver otros recogían datos de este hecho a algunos testigos de ahí. Ciel aparentaba estar en un estado de shock después de todo el fue parte del ataque aunque obviamente no era el objetivo.

Musitó algunas palabras a las preguntas que le decían cuando fue llevado a la estación de la policía donde esperaría a su padre, las autoridades al saber de quien se trataba no dudaron en pensar que era alguna venganza contra los Phantomhive, así que buscarían al responsable aunque sería una pérdida de tiempo porque seguramente el conde lo haría.

\- Pobre mayordomo, la mala jugada del destino lo llevó a esa mansión donde sólo duró unos días.- Murmuraba uno de estos policías a otro al escuchar que llevaba poco tiempo trabajando, el joven que escuchaba todo disimulaba el no hacerlo y sonreía por lo bajo; aún le parecía tan perverso por parte de su padre hacer eso, bueno no era que le sorprendiera solo pensó que fue muy repentino ¿tan amenazado se sentía por Sebastian? Se cuestionaba a si mismo cuando vio llegar a su padre a la estación.

-Ciel ¿Estás bien?- Le hablaba muy preocupado Vincent al acercarsele mientras lo abrazaba, su padre era tan buen actor que su rostro reflejaba una verdadera angustia, esto le causaba gracia al joven que se aguantaba la risa y solo asintió afirmando a la pregunta el también haría la actuación de buen y sumiso hijo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa...- Le decía en medio de su fraternal y preocupado abrazo.

-Está bien papá... No es tu culpa- Trataba de animarlo el joven con fingida tristeza y resignación.

-Pobre de Sebastian, tan joven- Se lamentaba el mayor con hipocresía que era notada por su hijo que sonreía malicioso en ese abrazo.

-¿Podemos regresar a la mansión? No me siento bien- Le decía Ciel con un semblante cansado y algo hostigado de estar ahí.

-Si,  dejaré que Tanaka se haga cargo de todo aquí... Vamos.- Le respondía a su petición siendo comprensivo se separaban de ese abrazo. Así hicieron, dejaron al anciano mayordomo para que se hiciera cargo de los trámites y el cuerpo de Sebastian para su autopsia y luego su funeral. Padre e hijo regresaban a la mansión en su lujoso carruaje.

-Creo que no sirvo para tener un mayordomo- Murmuró con aire melancólico el joven mirando por la ventana, obviamente lo hacía a propósito para iniciar conversación del tema pues así lo habían planeado hacer.

-Sebastian y tu se hicieron muy cercanos a pesar de estar pocos días juntos- Comentaba algo celoso su padre al escucharle hablar de esa manera.

-Si... Me sentía bien con él- Mascullaba ente dientes sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

-¿Te estabas enamorando de él?- Le cuestionó su padre con un tono burlón.

-Tal vez...- Le respondió de inmediato sin pensarlo a la vez que le miraba de reojo notando como su padre parecía enojarse ante su respuesta que solo había dicho a propósito para fastidiarlo.

-Ustedes... ¿Intimaron?- Le seguía cuestionando para así confirmar sus sospechas.

-Tal vez...- fue la ambigua respuesta que recibió de su hijo que se esmeraba en querer fastidiarlo.

-Eso explica porque tus cambios hacía mi- Le decía el mayor con una sonrisa fingida por dentro se llenaba de coraje y celos al saber que su hijo no era solo suyo.

-Estaba bromeando claro que no, el era un sirviente- Se le burlaba el joven con una sonrisa aunque eso no era una broma.

-La forma en que lo mirabas me hizo pensar otra cosa- Le decía al ver como se le burlaba descaradamente.

-¿Cómo lo miraba? ¿Eres un experto en el amor que sabes deducir esas cosas solo con las miradas?- Le cuestionaba burlón para provocarlo. 

-No te burles... Yo me enamoré de tu madre, sé del amor- Con una sonrisa sarcástica le respondía mientras lo miraba embelesado, esa actitud rebelde solo le provocaba más.

-¿Tanto la amaste qué por eso abusas de mi para recordarla?- Le hablaba su hijo con igual sarcasmo a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua al notar como le miraba.

-Tal vez...- Le respondió el otro con intención de molestarlo y se sentaba a su lado mientras comenzaba a tocar sus piernas con ansiedad pues hace días que no lo tocaba.

-Me enfermas...- Con desprecio le hablaba al sentir su tacto lo empujaba para que dejara de hacerlo, le daba asco el sentir sus caricias muy al contrario que cuando Sebastian un par de horas atrás hacía lo mismo, era exquisito sentir sus cálidas manos rozarle que hasta con besos apasionados le recompensaba. Apenado desviaba la mirada al traer a su mente ese recuerdo, empujando con fuerza a su padre no iba a permitir que lo tocara, solo quería las caricias de su mayordomo "muerto".

-¿Me dirás si intimaste con tu mayordomo?- Le cuestionaba su padre con celos al sentir su desprecio.

-Piensa lo que quieras... Si lo hacía con él o no ya no importa, de todas formas está muerto- Respondía con algo de jactancia y lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Era buen amante? ¿Lo hacia mejor que yo?- Le cuestionó con molestia casi en un reproche. Ciel se quedó callado solo para fastidiarlo más pero se mordía la lengua por responderle con la verdad, obviamente Sebastian era el único que lo hacía vibrar de placer y con quien deseaba pasar su corta existencia a su lado como amante.

-¿Tu silencio será una afirmación?- Le interrumpía sus pensamientos Vincent al no escuchar una respuesta. Su hijo le ignoró el resto del camino, su padre que era orgulloso tampoco le iba a rogar y menos arriesgarse en el carruaje a que el cochero los escuchara, ya en la mansión podría imponer su autoridad a gusto.

-Ciel... espera- Le llamaba su padre cuando el joven al llegar a la mansión con prisa parecía querer escabullirse hacía su habitación.

-¡No fastidies no estoy de humor!- Le decía molesto y se perdía por los pasillos. Al llegar a su habitación se encerraba no quería arriesgarse, no le gustaba admitirlo pero estaba vulnerable y a merced de su abusador padre sin Sebastian. Pasaron las horas y la noche empezaba a caer, ya con hambre se arriesgaba a llamar a un sirviente de pronto unos golpecitos en la ventana interrumpieron su llamado.

-Querido...- Le llamaba el demonio con una burlona sonrisa mientras se colaba por la ventana, Ciel disimuló la emoción de verlo y lo miró con fastidio sin decirle nada. 

-Mira que te traje...- Le decía Sebastian con una sonrisa y le daba una bolsa con unos dulces.

-Te tardaste mucho- Murmuraba y se los arrebataba con molestia, sintiendo como el mayor lo halaba para besarlo, el trató  de resistirse pero correspondió gustoso a los pocos segundos.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Le cuestionó divertido al joven sobre sus húmedos labios mientras aún se rozaban de ese beso.

-Idiota...- Dijo este con mala cara pero aún así no dejaba de rozar sus labios.

-Estar en una morgue es aburrido sin ti- Hablaba Sebastian con una sonrisa, no quería admitirlo pero lo había extrañado al estar gran parte del día lejos de ese pequeño humano.

-Hubieras hecho un amigo ahí- Se le burlaba algo coqueto al oírlo.

-Tu eres mi único amigo... mi amante...- Con una sonrisa le refutaba y para aparentemente molestarlo lo abrazaba. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que era una pareja enamorada por la forma en que se abrazaban, Ciel se sonrojó al darse cuenta que ciertamente estaba enamorado y que pronto se haría notorio siendo algo humillante.

-Sebastian... Quiero acabar con esto de una vez... Esta noche- Le ordenaba separándose de ese abrazo, prefería acabar con su vida antes de admitir que lo amaba.

-¿Por qué eso tan repentino?- Le cuestionaba confundido el demonio al ver solo la espalda de su contratista, se suponía que estarían unos días más juntos mientras atormentaban al conde.

-Quiero morir- Le respondió apretando los puños, se sentía tan estúpido al haberse enamorado, se suponía que era solo un negocio. Enamorado de alguien que ni sentimientos tenía lo frustraba en gran manera,  sin sospechar que el demonio también sentía algo por él.

-Como digas...- Le susurró al abrazarlo por la espalda mientras apretaba su cintura. 

-Pero debemos hacerlo por última vez- Le siguió susurrando al oído sin soltarlo, esas palabras le dolieron al joven y no sabía el por qué, tal vez porque solo confirmaba que para su "querido" demonio también era su juguete sexual. Se volteó a mirarle y lo besaba no dejaría ver su confusión llevándolo a la cama lo recostaba.

-Pero primero comeré... Muero de hambre- Con una sonrisa dejaba en la cama al demonio y se ponía a comer los dulces de la bolsa. Sebastian lo miraba embelesado comer, pensando en lo hermoso que era y las sensaciones que le provocaba se acercaba de nuevo sentándose a su lado.

-Olvidemos esto y vámonos lejos- Le sugería el demonio, palabras que sorprendieron al joven que le miraba fijamente pues no entendía que significaba eso. ¿Sebastian le correspondía? Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

 

***********************************  
Muchas gracias por seguir está historia... espero haya sido de su agrado ya el próximo capítulo es el final 😙😙😙😙


	12. Dulce venganza

Ciel no sabía que responder ante esa propuesta, no quería ilusionarse con sus palabras, tal vez solo era una broma de su parte y no quería parecer estúpido si se emocionaba, disimulando aquella confusión con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

-No seas idiota, no cambiaré mis planes ahora. ¿Y por qué dices algo así tan de repente?- Murmuraba algo molesto sin borrar de sus labios aquella sonrisa, trataba de no sonrojarse porque sin duda esa propuesta lo había sorprendido, no creyó escuchar algo así y más que sus palabras era su semblante, parecía estar confundido también.

-Por nada... Solo para no complicarnos más- Sonriendo burlón le respondía también disimulando la incomodidad de su propia extraña propuesta, ahora solo se sentía estúpido.

-Pues eres un idiota lo complicas más- Desviando su mirada Ciel le refutaba y mordisqueaba su dulce, tratando de evadir el tema.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó el demonio curioso ante su actitud.

-Porque... ya lo teníamos planeado- en un murmullo molesto se le escuchaba decir, sin una excusa más compleja, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Te enamoraste de mí?- Interrumpió ese incómodo silencio el joven quien con burla le cuestionaba al pensativo demonio.

-No conozco el amor ¿Cómo podría responder a eso?- Con seriedad le respondió este al sentirse aún más estúpido.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- Cuestionaba el menor dejando los dulces obligaba a su demonio recostarse en la cama y sutilmente quedaba sobre él, pero en ningún momento dejó esa máscara de burla y sarcasmo.

-Algo raro que no puedo explicar ¿Contento?- Respondía el demonio desviando la mirada, era la única respuesta que tenía y le molestaba el admitir este sentir. Ciel esbozó una sonrisa burlona y le daba una bofetada, Sebastian tomó la mano que lo golpeó acercándola a sus labios la rozaba dulcemente.

-¿Y tú qué sientes por mí?- Sebastian le cuestionaba mientras rozaba su mano.

-Lo mismo que tú...- Algo nervioso confesaba al sentir esas caricias, tampoco podía explicar lo que sentía.

-¿Crees que sea amor?- El demonio le preguntaba algo intrigado, pues ciertamente no sabía sobre el amor o los sentimientos en sí; Ciel ya no sabía que responder suponía que de seguir hablando podría quedar como idiota o diciendo algo que no debería.

-Tal vez el estar muerto me puso idiota- Divertido el demonio susurraba a su oído en medio de una risita.

-Dejemos de pensar idioteces... Esto es nuestro amor- El joven le regañó y de inmediato con su mano tomó su entrepierna con fuerza, haciendo que su demonio jadeara por el contacto rudo, Ciel traviesamente se sentó sobre su entrepierna comenzando a restregarse sobre ella, excitando a ambos. Dándole a entender que su relación solo se basaba en el placer que les provocaba estar juntos.

-¿Pensaras en mi propuesta?- Le cuestionaba el demonio mientras lo desnudaba ansioso.

-No hay nada que pensar... Me vengaré de mi padre y tu luego tomarás mi alma- Con firmeza le aclaraba el joven, con ello dejaba claro que su relación era basada en placer y un trato nada más.

-Como diga mi señor- Murmuró Sebastian disimulando que se sentía algo decepcionado por su fría respuesta tomando sus labios lo besaba y sentía como sus pequeñas manos lo desvestían. Ambos jadeantes a los pocos minutos sentían caer en ese abismo que ellos mismo habían construido, arremetiendo con algo de fuerza lo embestía sin avisarle.

-Ngh... Sebastian...- en un fuerte jadeo le llamaba al sentir la brusquedad de cómo lo tomó, usualmente no era así.  
Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba algo molesto, pero no por eso se dejaría rebajar y le siguió la corriente. Además no era del todo malo se sentía extasiado que lo tratara de esa forma, mientras más fuerte lo embestía se aferraba a él para que profundizara dentro suyo que ardía placenteramente.

-Ngh... Más fuerte... más- Deliraba en placer el joven bajo el cuerpo acalorado de su demonio amante que no dejaba de ver cada gesto que su pequeño y frío humano le regalaba en esa entrega. Siguieron así por minutos en el resonar brusco de sus cuerpos que se unían, entre besos húmedos y asfixiantes que les restaban el aliento combinado de excitantes gemidos.

Pronto llegaron al orgasmo en esa entrega algo inusual, Ciel muy sonrojado sentía como su interior era bañado tan deliciosamente mientras se estremecía de placer. El demonio salió de su interior y sin más fue al baño, esto sorprendió al otro pues siempre al terminar este se ponía muy cariñoso, lo llenaba de caricias y besos, siguiéndolo al baño lo enfrentaba.

-¿Estás enojado querido?- Sarcástico le decía al acercarse al lavamanos donde su demonio se mojaba el rostro.

-No...- Respondió cortante con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Lo estás... ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Estás molesto por qué no acepté tu propuesta?- Le cuestionaba para molestarlo aún más, el demonio callado le miraba de reojo. Ese niño podía ser tan odioso si se lo proponía, pensaba al escucharlo.

-No digas tonterías...- Murmuró y salía del baño dejándolo solo se iba a la cama a recoger su ropa.

-Creo que mejor estaba muerto- Decía sarcástico mientras se vestía y parecía querer marcharse, el joven que venía a su cama también lo escuchó y no le hizo caso, ahora parecía que era el quien estaba también de mal humor. Ignorándolo tomaba su ropa y se iba al baño nuevamente sin dirigirle la palabra, ni una mirada. Sebastian salió por donde entró, no entendía porque había tomado esa actitud meditaba mientras se alejaba de la mansión, se había enamorado no tenía ninguna duda de ello, el ya no quería tomar su alma quería todo de ese niño caprichoso y odioso. Sin sospechar que Ciel estaba en esa misma encrucijada mientras en su cama pensaba en la actitud del demonio, el tenía claro sus sentimientos por él, pero era tan difícil admitir algo así. Además por todo lo que había pasado no significaba que no sintiera, pero tenía bien firme su propósito el cual era su padre, sentía que mientras este siguiera vivo, el no podría ser feliz jamás. 

 

-No soy tan malo Sebastian, solo estoy confundido y algo muerto por dentro- En un susurro lleno de melancolía evocaba mirando hacia la ventana por donde su amante se había ido minutos atrás. A la mañana siguiente todo transcurría con aparente tranquilidad, Ciel se negaba a salir de su habitación por temor que su padre hiciera algo, minutos después este le llamaba.

-Ciel desde ayer que no te veo ¿Estás bien?- Con preocupación su padre le hablaba al otro lado de la puerta, notando que estaba con seguro dejaba de insistir en entrar, además ya no tenía la preocupación de que estuviera revolcándose con su mayordomo, sus celos estaban más calmados.

-No te queda bien lo de padre preocupado- Ciel le hablaba del otro lado sin intención de verlo.

-Pensé que te habías suicidado por tu amante muerto- Se le burlaba su padre con malicia y parecía divertirse con lo que decía.

-Tal vez lo haga...- Este le respondió con igual burla, prácticamente eso haría, solo que antes de morir debía cumplir su vengativo propósito, su padre se quedó en silencio un poco sorprendido por su respuesta, pensaba que su hijo si sería capaz de hacerlo y ese detalle no lo había premeditado.

-Deberás salir al mediodía, como tu Sebastian no tiene familia iremos a su sepelio- Le advertía serio Vincent y se alejaba de la habitación. El joven ya intuía cual era la intención de aquello luego del sepelio el trataría de aprovecharse, su padre podía ser tan predecible a veces pero eso sería perfecto para ejecutar su plan. Ya quería acabar con todo de una buena vez porque la incertidumbre ya lo agobiaba, y no quería arrepentirse de hacer alguna estupidez en nombre del "amor" que tan celosamente guardaba para su demonio.

-Hubiera querido que sufrieras por más tiempo pero será mejor acabar con esto rápido- Hablaba para sí mismo mientras buscaba que vestimenta ponerse en ese día de luto, se sentía agobiado, pero era un agobio tan extraño que dolía pero a la vez le calmaba las ansias de su ser. 

-¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan doloroso?- Cuestionaba al darse cuenta que ciertamente estaba enamorado y este desolador sentimiento lo embargaba, lo confundía porque hubiera querido decirle que si a su propuesta, pero no pudo. Sentía que el amor no existía o al menos el no era merecedor de tan sublime sentimiento porque él estaba corrompido, estaba sucio. Sin darse cuenta una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, evidencia de la ansiedad que experimentaba su ser, de pronto sintió como unos brazos estrechaban su cintura, sabía quién era y se alegró al sentirlo así pero no dijo nada solo se dejaba consentir en silencio.

Era pasado mediodía y se observaba a Ciel, a su padre y a otros sirvientes caminando por el cementerio luego del modesto sepelio del mayordomo que no compartió muchas semanas con ellos. El joven permaneció callado en todo el momento a pesar de que Vincent trataba de iniciar conversación con él, en el trayecto tampoco pronunció palabra esto molestaba mucho al otro que se contenía, sentía que perdía el control sobre este, era hora de retomar las riendas como antes .

-Ciel espera...-Le llamaba su padre cuando entraban a la mansión, tomándolo fuerte del brazo se encaminaban  obligadamente a su despacho, estando solos nadie lo ayudaría ya que había dado libre esa tarde a todos los sirvientes.

-¡Déjame no quiero estar contigo!- Le gritaba mientras era halado con fuerza trataba de zafarse pero solo sentía que se lastimaba más.

-Tu Sebastian ya no podrá interrumpirnos- Con sarcasmo le decía cuando entraron al despacho y cerraba la puerta sin soltarlo.

-¡Lo sé... Déjame...!- Seguía poniendo resistencia mientras le gritaba, pronto sintió como era acorralado en una pared; su padre ansioso besaba su cuello y quitaba su camisa.

-Sebastian...- Llamaba una y otra vez a su demonio mientras sentía esos asquerosos besos y esas frías manos tocar su piel, seguía tratando de escapar pero parecía que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Su padre al oír como  llamaba al sirviente disimulaba sus celos y con fuerza lo besaba en los labios para que se callara. 

-¿Así lo llamabas cuando estaban juntos?- Cuestionó jadeante cuando sus labios se separaron de ese forzado beso y le quitaba el pantalón, mientras empezaba a tocar su entrepierna.

-Claro pero con más emoción- Burlonamente le respondía su hijo para provocarlo, se sentía asqueado pero ahora si era la ultima vez pensaba al sentir sus caricias.

-¿Lo amabas?- Le cuestionaba con celos el mayor y se reprimía de callarlo pero no con un beso sino con un golpe por su impertinencia, pero esperaría su respuesta para hacerlo o no.

-Lo amo como a nadie he amado- Dijo con firmeza, teniendo claro sus sentimientos supuestamente lo decía para molestarlo pero era lo que sentía y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al aclarar aquello, pero la magia de esa declaración se vio interrumpida por un golpe que sintió en su bello rostro que lo estremeció de dolor. 

-Sebas... tian...- Musitaba agitado al sentir como la mano de su padre tocaba directamente su miembro con tosquedad y sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca. De repente todo se tornó oscuro a su alrededor, Ciel sonrió por lo bajo al ver como su padre cambiaba su rostro a uno confundido; no quería imaginarse como se vería en unos segundos cuando la sorpresa que le había preparado apareciera.

-Ciel...- Era el llamado del demonio que aparecía en el despacho en medio de la oscuridad formada, Vincent al reconocerlo le miraba aterrorizado aprovechando eso su hijo se zafaba y se paraba junto a su amante, este le tomó el rostro y lo miraba con molestia.

-¿Te golpeó?- Le cuestionó al ver como en la comisura de sus labios había un hilillo de sangre que caía.

-Es tu culpa, te tardaste...- Con un puchero le respondía sonrojándose un poco al ver como se preocupaba por el y aun más cuando sintió como este lamía sensualmente su sangre.

-¿Qué sucede? Tu deberías estar muerto...- Vincent musitaba confundido, era como un sueño, un mal sueño, la pareja se miraba con complicidad entre si, separándose un poco.

-La declaración de amor de su hijo me hizo revivir- Con un tono burlón le respondía y de reojo miraba a Ciel que en un murmullo lo hacia callar por su impertinencia. El demonio se acercaba a Vincent y con cada paso su presencia se hacia más oscura y maligna, hasta que lo tuvo muy cerca.

-Cuanto daño has causado Vincent... Abusar de tu pequeño hijo para encontrar un significado a tu patética existencia después de perder a tu esposa. Me pregunto si eso le dio algún significado, porque a Ciel le arrebataste más que eso. Dicen que los demonios somos malos pero a veces sinceramente creo que hay humanos que son peor que nosotros.- Le decía con aire acusatorio mientras observaba su rostro lleno de miedo.

-¿Eres un demonio?- Murmuró este al oírlo, Ciel que observaba a unos pasos sonreía complacido al ver el rostro asustado de ese hombre que se supone lo debía haber cuidado y amado pero quien a cambio solo recibió abuso y humillación.

-Si, y si estoy aquí es porque tu bello hijo me invocó, tanta tuvo que ser su desesperación para dar su alma a cambio de una venganza. Ya te imaginaras quien es el propósito de esa venganza.- Le respondía el demonio con una sonrisa maliciosa y lo tomaba de la camisa con brusquedad lo lanzaba al escritorio. Acercándose lo sometía contra este y empezaba a tocar su entrepierna sin ninguna emoción al hacerlo.

-¿Qué se siente que te hagan esto sin tu consentimiento?- Le cuestionaba al tenerlo así, sentía rabia por imaginarse a su pequeño siendo sometido a tan corta edad a ese tipo de abuso; cuanto tuvo que haber llorado y sufrido. Ciel solo observaba parecía disfrutar de lo que veía, humillarlo así le parecía poco todavía y era consciente que no bastaría. 

-Yo no tuve la culpa que mi madre muriera, yo también sufrí cuando murió- Se escuchaba el murmullo del joven que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hazlo de una vez Sebastian...- Le ordenaba el joven con frialdad veía como su padre callado no decía palabra alguna, tanto era su orgullo como para suplicar.

-Si mi hermoso señor...- Respondió animado el demonio ante el pequeño que le daba un beso en los labios y se iba a la ventana, no quería ver la escena aunque no lo admitiera le llenaba un poco de celos lo que su demonio pretendía hacer, pero era esto necesario. Pronto escuchó como el escritorio rechinaba y su padre agitado parecía quejarse, el solo perdía su mirada en el cielo a través de la ventana divagando en dolorosos recuerdos.

-Parece que lo disfrutas y así no vale esta venganza- Murmuraba malhumorado el demonio quien con su pantalón a las rodillas lo embestía sobre ese escritorio. Ciel trataba de no mirar pero al escuchar la queja de este volteó a mirarlo. Algo celoso fue a ver un bastón que estaba cerca.

-Tal vez si lo haces con esto le dolería más...- Diciendo le entregaba el bastón a su demonio que subía su pantalón de nuevo, sin decir más fue de nuevo a la ventana, empezando a escuchar como su padre se quejaba al parecer ahora si le dolía; el demonio con malicia solo pensaba en lastimarlo mientras lo embestía con ese bastón y parecía sangrar un poco. Cuando terminaron Vincent sangraba pero aun así no dejaba ver cuanto le dolía, su hijo se acercaba a su demonio y lo abrazaba, ese hombre lo había lastimado tanto que ni una venganza parecía satisfacerle. 

-¿Te complace esto?¿Crees que me has humillado? Te veo decepcionado, supongo que querías verme suplicar con lagrimas como lo hiciste tu la primera vez que te tomé...- Su padre le hablaba mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, aun con la humillación parecía ser soberbio todavía, escuchando eso Ciel sintió como algo se removía dentro suyo, y si era cierto la primera vez que lo hizo el suplicaba con dolor que se detuviera, esa sensación parecía revivir en su interior nuevamente. 

-Ya me aburrí Sebastian, mátalo...- Conteniendo las ganas que tenía de llorar daba la última orden a su demonio. Ya no quería oírlo, ni verlo más. 

-Me avergüenza haber criado un hijo tan cobarde, dejarle su carga a alguien más por no tener las agallas de hacerlo el mismo.- Vincent parecía desafiarle al decirle aquellas palabras, el joven se frustraba al oírlo, tal vez porque en parte era cierto.

-No le hagas caso Ciel, dice eso un cobarde que abusó de alguien que no podía defenderse solo...- Le animaba el demonio al ver como su semblante decaía, al parecer esto era demasiado para el joven que se mostraba algo vulnerable.

 -Eres muy cínico al querer evaluar la cobardía en otros. Tu hijo, es el humano más valiente que he tenido el gusto de conocer... y del cual me enamoré- Aclaraba el demonio a Vincent acercándosele lo miraba con desprecio mientras Ciel se sonrojaba ante su declaración.

-El no te matará porque sea cobarde, lo haré yo porque es mi regalo para el.- Sebastian hablaba para ambos, esas palabras confundieron un poco al joven.

-¿Qué dices?- Le cuestionó Ciel al oírlo pues no entendía que trataba de decirle.

-Ciel... debo confesar que nunca formamos un contrato realmente, si me quedé a tu lado y cumpliré tu petición es porque así lo deseo. Luego de esto podremos irnos lejos...- Con una dulce sonrisa le respondía pero algo nervioso porque notaba la mala cara de su pequeño amante.

-Siempre haces lo que te da la gana ¿No? Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a eso- Murmuraba resignado el joven y se acercaba al demonio para golpear sutilmente su cabeza, ese pequeño descuido fue aprovechado por Vincent que tomó su arma que tenía en el escritorio bajo unos papeles apuntando a la pareja, lo único que se escuchó fue un disparo casi de inmediato. En la noche se veía a la policía de Londres rondando la mansión.

-Supongo que es mejor así...- Se escuchaba hablar a Ciel a lo lejos aun se observaba la mansión mientras era cargado por su demonio que tenía ensangrentada su ropa.

-Creo que la vida es mejor castigo para tu padre que la tranquila muerte- Le decía el demonio con una sonrisa, pues al final no pudieron matar a Vincent solo lo hirieron, no porque  se hayan compadecido sino porque creyeron que era mejor así, que viviera con esa humillación y que los demás pensaran que había enloquecido si contaba que un demonio se había llevado a su hijo.

-Eres muy intenso cuando te lo propones- Se le burlaba el joven mientras se alejaban lentamente.

-Solo tu sabes cuando me pongo intenso.- Cariñoso le susurraba al oído mientras pícaramente sonreía.

-¿A donde iremos ahora demonio mio?- Cuestionaba el joven aun no creía de la carga de la que fue liberado, y la posibilidad que tenía ahora de empezar una nueva vida junto al demonio que lo salvó. No sabía si al final su intención era devorar su alma pero confiaba en él, aunque le resultó difícil al principio, tenía claro que el pasado doloroso y humillante quedó atrás, el futuro era incierto pero lo que tenía seguro era el presente, sentir en ese preciso momento el cálido regazo de su demonio que lo acogía cariñoso y solo eso le bastaba por ahora, sentirse amado.

-Donde tu quieras... Al infierno si es preciso- Decía muy animado el demonio con una sonrisa al ver como se quedó pensativo su pequeño quien correspondió esa sonrisa y tomando sus labios con los suyos le regalaba un tierno beso. Un romance que surgió de algo tan vil como una venganza a simple vista podría ser visto como algo ilógico e irreal, pero cada historia de amor es escrita diferente y nadie puede juzgar aquello. Tal vez solo fue el destino que unió sus almas corrompidas, demonio y humano, ambos escapaban a un futuro algo incierto pero convencidos que ese sentir raro que se provocaban uno al otro era mucho más fuerte que una simple atracción. Secretamente los dos sabían que era amor y solo el tiempo los convencería de que así era, siendo complices y amantes vivirían  su felicidad lejos de ese tormentoso pasado.   

 

************************************  
Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia... espero de corazón haya sido de su agrado de principio a fin. Pido disculpa si quedó un final medio raro...


End file.
